Invincible
by LeylaChaz
Summary: "Sometimes in order to win, you must have absolutely nothing, left to lose." Persephaine was always very familiar with that saying. Question is, will John Laurinitis succeed in destroying her? Part two of the, "We Will Always Have Twitter," series
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not know any one who is currently employed by the WWE, or that has anything to do with the WWE. I do not know CM Punk aka Philip Jack Brooks personally, nor do I have any contact with him. I do not own CM Punk aka Philip Jack Brooks (Although, I wish I did. Hey a girl can dream can't she?), or anything that has to do with him, his personality or character. I do not own anything that is WWE related. The only thing I do own is all OC's and original story plots for this story and series. No money is being made from this fiction, it is just purely free entertainment for all mature adult viewers. So please, don't sue me. I promise I'll put everyone back when I'm done playing with them. Okay? Mmkay!**

**Parents: I love kids, I do, but I can't cater all my writings for them. Please monitor what your children are viewing, if I could I would. But I do not assume any responsibility what so ever if your under age child/teen does view this. That's why this warning is here, because this fiction will not be underaged friendly. Again, parental responsibility. Please use it with your children and especially with their online activity. It's so important that you do it. Thank you!**

**Author's Notes: If you haven't done so already, please go to my profile, and check out the first story in this series called, "We Will Always Have Twitter." It is the first part of this story, and without reading it, you will be completely lost on this story! This is the sequel/second part of the series! So go read it, before starting this story!**

**Soooo guess who's back? Lol, I've missed you lovelies for my short lived fanfiction vacation. This chapter, is just going to be a nice ease into the story. We're going to start off with Punk and Josh actually meeting for the first time! But from here on out, after this chapter, things will start happening at a much faster pace. Remember, at the end of the first story, our love birds were finally hitting their peak. So now we're gonna see what fame can do, and if their relationship with each other can survive it. (Evil smirk)**

**Big thank you's go out to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and epilogue to, "We Will Always Have Twitter," you guys are simply the best. I will do personal thank you's starting next chapter.  
><strong>

**Oh and if this chapter is a little boring, I'm sorry, it's only because I'm having to set up new drama. Which I start to do that, at the very end of this chapter! **

****So without any further interruptions, on with the show!****

Chapter 1: Changing Directions.

Phil held Persephaine's hand as their plane landed in New Orleans. It seemed that her fear of plane landings, were simply a part of who she was, not that he truly minded of course. It gave him just one more reason to touch her, and hold her hand. He smirked as he looked down at their joined hands, she was trying her best not to grip his hand, any harder than she was currently doing. Poor girl, she was terrified, but she did a great job of keeping it under control.

He could tell that she was nervous from more than just the plane landing though. Persephaine had been one big bundle of nerves, since Punk told her he wanted to spend the rest of his week off with her and meet her son, in New Orleans. That was big for him, because usually in the past, he just had his girlfriend's spend their time with him in Chicago. He wasn't one to just venture off to spend time with them too often. It was always, them doing it for him. Persephaine was different though, he wanted to spend time with her, in anyway that he could. He sighed.

He was in deep with this woman, and she didn't even realize, how much she meant to him yet.

It was quite scary when he thought about it, but he was in love, with the unknown. That alone, made him smile, and at that moment he knew. This woman would be either be apart of his life forever, or he was going to fall flat on his face, either way he would never regret this. She was worth it to him.

Finally, the plane landed at New Orleans international airport. Once they made it off the plane, Punk and Persephaine grabbed their bags, and walked out to the garage to get in her car. People stopped and stared at them, but generally didn't bother them. When they were loaded up, Persephaine turned the car on and pulled out of the parking space.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

"I am, I'm just nervous, that's all. I don't want Josh to feel uncomfortable, and I don't want you to feel out of sorts either." She said softly, while chewing on her bottom lip.

"I'm already out of my element here, but I'll be fine. Worst thing that's going to happen, is the little guy won't like me too much. Which would be understandable, because I'm not his father. If that's the case, we'll just see where it goes and I'll help you work on it with him. Stop worrying so much, I'm not going to just leave if he doesn't like me." Punk said, trying to reassure her.

"I know. I can't thank you enough for wanting to try, and for trying to be patient about this. But I also know this can't be easy for you either." She told him.

"No, truth be told, I'm nervous myself. It's not going to stop me though. I'm looking at this, as a learning experience." He said back with a smile.

She looked over at him and smiled as well.

It was a Wednesday afternoon, and she decided she would pick up Josh early this week, which was fine by Jake. Turns out, Josh was taking well enough to Bianca, and was very respectful to her. It gave her some hope about Josh and his handling of Phil.

"So you were telling me about your ex and how Josh is handling the new girlfriend?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, I was just thinking about that actually. But Jake, my ex, has a new girlfriend named Bianca. She seems pretty nice and alright so far. She'll be graduating in another week, with her degree in social work, and she wants to work with children in need. Seems a bit saint like to me, but hey, it's admirable." She said while concentrating on the road.

"Are you... jealous?" Punk asked with a smirk.

"Hell no. I'm glad that Jake and I are over, and I'm in love with you, dork." She said with a smile of her own.

"You know, it's okay to hate the new girlfriend if you want to." He told her with a laugh.

"What makes you think I want to hate her? She got Jake off my ass didn't she? Seems to me, like I should be thanking her!"

"'Seems a bit saint like to me, but hey, it's admirable.' Yeah, doesn't sound like you want to hate her at all. I think you do want to hate her a little bit, but realize that you can't without seeming childish." Phil laughed at her.

"Oh shut it. I don't hate her, I think she seems a little too perfect, I won't lie about that. But so far, she seems like a sweet woman." She snipped back at him playfully.

"Persephaine, she's not better than you. You know that right?" He asked her, finally realizing what was going on.

"Maybe, I'm not sure. But it does bother me. It just kind of makes me feel like I wasn't perfect enough, not trophy material you know?" She said back, just thinking outloud.

"I think you're better than trophy material. Besides, I don't want a trophy girl. I want an independent and smart woman. Strong, beautiful and amazing in bed." He told her, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She laughed.

"You wonder why I call you a dork." She mumbled.

"You wonder why I keep making you stay in bed with me the next day, and barely let you leave." He said back.

"Phil!" She playfully scolded.

"What! It's true!" He said back laughing, as she reached over, and playfully smacked his arm.

"You're an ass. And don't talk like that in front of Josh." She warned with a smirk.

"I'll try." He told her, as he leaned his seat back, and pulled his hat over his face.

"Persephaine,"

"Hmm?" She asked while keeping her eyes on the road.

"You're perfect to me, and I love you."

She smiled.

"You're perfect to me as well, and I love you too." She said as she took his hand in hers.

An hour later, they were pulling up at Jake's house to pick up Joshua. Persephaine was excited, and Phil could tell. Her eyes, just lit up.

"You ready to meet everyone?" She asked him nervously.

He smiled, leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I was born ready baby." He said with a smirk.

"Uh oh, I know that look. Behave yourself Punk." She warned him.

"I'll try," he said as he climbed out of her car.

She sighed.

"Please God, don't let me regret this!" She mumbled to herself as she climbed out of her side of the car.

Jake and Bianca met them at the door.

"Hey Seph." He said giving her a hug, and passing her to Bianca as well.

"Hey guys," she said hugging both of them at the door.

"Jake, Bianca, I want you both to meet Phil. Aka, CM Punk." She added with a smartass smirk of her own.

"Wow, nice to meet you!" Bianca said extending her hand to him.

Punk smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you too Bianca." He returned as he shook her hand.

"The infamous CM Punk. Nice to finally meet you." Jake said, extending his hand as well.

"The infamous Jake. Nice to meet you as well." Punk said back civilly, returning the hand shake.

"Come on in guys, I'll go check on Josh, and see if he's ready." Jake offered the couple, as they followed him inside.

Bianca leaned over to Persephaine and whispered in her ear.

"I hope you don't mind me saying, but he's even more gorgeous in real life!" She whispered excitedly.

Persephaine turned to her with a wicked grin.

"Trust me, I know!" She answered her with a wink.

"I bet you do!" Bianca whispered back with a giggle.

Both girls giggled at this, as Punk turned around and gave them a funny look.

"What's so funny?" He asked them.

"Oh nothing handsome." She said with a smirk.

"I bet." He mumbled.

"MOMMY!" Josh screamed out excitedly as he spotted his mother, and ran for her.

She dropped to her knees and opened her arms wide for him, as she smiled.

"Hey baby!" She said excitedly as he jumped into her embrace. Phil watched their interaction with interest. No wonder she was so keen on spending time with him, on her time off, even cutting her time with Phil short to do so. Not that he ever truly minded, he understood, Josh had to come first and that was perfectly fine. Their relationship appeared to not suffer from her crazy work schedule. He smiled, she seemed to have found a nice working balance, for him, her son, and work. The little boy, had blonde hair and her blue eyes, that just popped and sparkled.

_'Just like hers,'_ he thought.

Josh was the perfect blend of Persephaine and Jake. He was going to be tall like his mother. For four years old, he already stood at his mother's hips, and Persephaine was a stunning 5'9''. Jake was just a couple inches shorter than her, something he planned to pick on her about later on. Punk just hoped it didn't land him in the dog house.

_'I'll just do it on the road when we're not around Josh, maybe then she won't get too upset.' _He chuckled to himself.

Other than that, besides her height and eyes, Joshua looked like his father. Even the same nose and head shape. It actually stunned him a little bit, just taking it all in.

"We both had blonde hair as children, Persephaine actually has dirty blonde hair naturally. When she isn't dying it, that is." Jake said with a smile. He knew Punk was taking in the sight of the little boy and figuring out who he truly looked like.

At this time, Josh turned to see who his father was talking to. Persephaine held her breath. Moment of truth. Do or die time.

"Joshua, you remember how you and mommy had that talk about a close friend of mommy's?" She asked him.

Josh kept looking at Punk, and Punk stood there letting the little guy size him up. Somehow he understood the child's need to size him up.

"Yup." Josh's answer was short as he turned from his mother and walked to Punk.

"Josh that's mommy's close friend, CM Punk. I told you mommy worked with him." She said, not exactly sure what to say.

_'Seriously? Why the hell does this have to be so hard! How did Jake do this?'_ Persephaine thought to herself as she watched the two size each other up. Bianca came to her side and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, to reassure her.

Josh stopped just short of Punk and looked up at him, they stared at each other for at least a few seconds. To Persephaine and Jake, it felt like an eternity. Suddenly, Josh must have noticed the tattoos on his hands, because he looked at his hands and turned to his mother.

"Mommy, he drew on his hands! Why can he draw on his hands, and I get a timeout when I do it?" He asked, as he turned a scowl on her.

Persephaine let out a laugh, as did all the other adults in the room.

Phil had to admit, he liked the little boy's inquisitive nature. He wasn't afraid to challenge authority, just like him. He smirked.

If Persephaine had been looking at Punk, she would have known that now that these two met, she was in a whole new world of trouble.

"Baby it's tattoos. Those are real and don't wash off. You know about tattoos, remember daddy has a couple of them. Those are a lot different than your markers Josh." She explained to him.

"Still, why does he get to do it, and I can't?" Josh pressed.

She laughed.

"Joshua you're four, he's a grown up. I know, it's not fair, but that's how it works right now. Sorry dude, that's the rule. While you're a child, you're skin stays clean. Okay?" She said again with a smile, but there was no mistaking her firmer tone which told the young boy, not to push mom.

"Okay." Josh sighed.

"I'll tell you what, you want me to let you see some of mine later on?" Punk asked decided to help Persephaine out a little bit. She smiled.

"Cool!" He said in awe.

"Boys." She laughed as Bianca joined in.

"Can't live with them," Bianca started, "can't live without them!" Persephaine finished.

At this, all the guys in the room, glared at the pair of women. Even Josh.

Both of the ladies, just laughed even harder at them.

"Alright, now Josh, where's your manner's? What do you do when you meet someone?" His mother told him.

The little boy stuck out his left hand and looked up at Phil.

"I'm Joshua." He simply said, with a curious look.

"Hello Joshua, I'm Phil." Punk said, shaking the little boy's hand.

"It's nice to meet you mister Phil." The young child told the older man, using the manners, his mother instilled in him not too long ago.

"It's nice to meet you too Joshua." Phil smiled at Josh, so far, he liked this kid's style. He was cautious when it came to his mother and it showed, but he also didn't mind questioning his mother to a certain degree. This kid was intelligent, and to him, that showed amazing parenting skills already for Persephaine and Jake. In other words, he was impressed.

"Good job little man! Alright, are you all ready to go?" Persephaine smiled proudly at her son.

"Daddy is my bag packed?" The four year old boy asked his father.

"Yup, plus your V-Smile and toy airplanes and trucks are packed in there too." Jake said as he handed Persephaine the packed Buzz Lightyear bag.

"Thank you." She said with a smile to Jake.

"You're welcome, I remember how upset he was at both of us last weekend when I forgot to pack those!" He shuddered at the memory of a very upset Joshua.

"Thank you daddy." The older tot, smiled at his father. If he had to go another weekend without his V-Smile and toy planes, someone would have gotten an ear full!

"You're welcome, now come give me some hugs dude!" Jake smiled as Josh ran over and gave him a bear hug.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too Josh." He told the young boy as he let go of him.

Josh ran over and gave Bianca a handshake, seeing how he still wasn't one hundred percent comfortable hugging her yet. She smiled and returned his handshake.

"Bye Josh."

"Bye Miss Bianca!" He said as he started out the door.

"Bye King!" He yelled from outside, as Bianca's dog gave a bark in response to the child.

"Alright guys, we're gonna get out of here. See you on Sunday!" Persephaine told them as she started walking out the door to keep with her energetic son.

"Bye, and it was nice to meet you Punk." Jake said, shaking his hand one last time.

"It was nice to meet you both as well. Bianca, congrats on school." He said very respectfully, shaking both of their hands again.

"Thank you! Have a good weekend." She smiled back.

Once outside, Persephaine could be heard trying to get her son to stop running around and get in the car.

"Joshua! Get over here! I have to strap you in!" She yelled out across Jake's yard, to the four year old tot on the swing set.

"Coming!" He yelled back as he jumped down, and ran for his mother's car.

After getting Josh settled in his seat, and getting settled in too, they started to make the twenty minute journey to her house.

Persephaine looked over at Phil, who was looking out the window.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

He snapped his attention to her.

"Oh yeah! I'm perfectly fine. Are you alright?" He said with a smile.

"I'm fine. I was a little worried at first, but I think it's going to be okay. I hope." She said back.

Josh meanwhile, was playing with his V-Smile in his booster seat, not paying them any attention.

"Everything is going to be fine. He's vastly intelligent for his age, very well spoken and versatile." He finally told her.

"I've always spoken to him like an adult. Which is weird I know, but it works. There's none of this baby talk non-sense and he pronounces most of his words correctly because of it. Sometimes, he'll stumble over the occasional big word, but other than that, he's more advanced than most children his age around here." She told him proudly with a smile.

"With the exception of the mommy and daddy references." Punk smirked at her.

"Well I was reading somewhere, while I was pregnant with him, that establishing gender roles of the parents is vital in a child's development. That's why you'll catch me doing that. But even I have to admit, now that he's getting older, I've got to switch that up a little bit." She said back, a bit sheepishly.

"It's cute actually." He said with a chuckle.

She gave him a smirk.

Soon they were at her house, and Alyssa met them outside.

"Jesus, Mary, Joseph and the camel! He is hot!" Alyssa blurted outloud.

Persephaine had a face palm moment, as her face turned an instant shade of red.

"Yeaaaaahhhhh... Phil that's Alyssa." She said trying to defuse the awkward tension.

Punk laughed as he shook her hand.

"Nice to actually meet you this time Alyssa." He told her with a playful wink.

"Oh good lord, and he's a natural flirt too? Persephaine! Where can I get one?" She asked her friend excitedly.

"Calm down, and come help me with your nephew's stuff!" She said holding out the Buzz Lightyear bag, for Alyssa to carry for her.

"Shit! Sorry!" Alyssa said running over to help her.

Punk couldn't help but laugh at Persephaine's roommate and best friend. She was exactly like Persephiane said she would be. Spunky, said what she thought, and just all around cutesy girl. While normally, those kinds of girls would sometimes annoy him more often than not, something about Alyssa made it funny. He guessed because it was her natural demeanor, and not a show she put on, like other girls tried to do.

"Baby, can you pop the trunk?" He asked her, as he walked to the back of her car to grab their bags.

"Sure. Thank you." She smiled at him as she hit the button on her key ring.

"No problem." He smirked at her and started carrying their bags in.

Once inside, Persephaine showed him to her room so Punk could drop off the bags, while Josh played in the living room. He was still oblivious to most everything around him, and not caring about it either. That V-Smile was his world. If the little hand held device ever broke, Persephaine and Jake were screwed!

Punk set down the bags, and took his black zip up hoodie off, placing it inside his suitcase. Persephaine couldn't help but smirk and turn red as she noticed his hoodie caught his shirt, and she saw a slip of his flat stomach. Quickly averting her eyes before she got caught, she walked out of the room, and out into the kitchen.

"Josh you want something to eat buddy? I know it's late, but I'm about to cook, if you want something." She told her son, as she noticed he was in his, "V-Smile zone."

"Nope, I already ate with daddy." He said, not looking up once.

She smiled at him.

"Alright man, but if you change your mind, let me know."

"I want something, if you don't mind." Punk smirked at her while leaning on the counter beside her.

"Yeah yeah! I already know you're hungry! Mister garbage disposal!" She teased him.

"Just for that, I'm not going to offer to help you cook anymore." He said as he pretended to be offended by her.

"Fine, then go play." She said back with a laugh and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Real mature!" He teased her back, as she threw an oven mitten at his head, while he was running out of her kitchen.

"Don't test the cook. Haven't you already learned that, at some point in your life?" She told him as he continued to laugh.

"Nope!"

"Figures," she mumbled to herself.

At this point Alyssa, walked into the kitchen, with the biggest grin that Persephaine had ever seen.

"You dirty hoe! You slept with him, I know you have! I want details later woman!" Alyssa whispered to her as she laughed and walked out of the kitchen.

Persephaine threw her second oven mitten. This time, she hit her intended target. The back of Alyssa's head.

Alyssa picked it up, and threw it back at her, to which Persephaine just laughed.

While in the middle of cooking her noodles, her cell phone went off.

Racing over to her handbag on the kitchen counter, she pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Persephaine, it's Steph. Sorry to catch you on your day off, but do you have a fax machine at your house?" Stephanie asked her young friend and employee.

"Sure do. What's up?" She answered back.

"Great! I'm about to fax over the notes my assistant took during the creative meeting today. Don't worry, it was just the team here at the main office, and it has to do with a certain story line. I wanted you to go over it, and fax me back your feelings and ideas on it. Turns out, my dad and I want you to stay on television for a while. You bring in good numbers with Punk, and obviously that's exciting. If you think any changes should be made, or ideas should be canceled, fax it back to me by tomorrow afternoon." Stephanie told her.

"No problem girl, I gotchya!" Persephaine told her and gave the older woman her fax number.

"Alright girl take care, keep Phil out of trouble for us, and I'll talk to you tomorrow!" She said as she hung up.

Racing over to her fax machine, Persephaine watched as the fax started to come out. Picking up the first page, she scanned over it quickly, until a certain name popped up.

John Laurinitis.

"Phil! Come here!" She called out.

He came in a few seconds later, and she looked over at him.

"Before I show you what I have in my hand. Swear to me that you won't go to Stephanie or say anything to anyone we work with or for." She asked him.

"Persephaine, what's wrong?" He asked her, noticing her worried look.

"Please just promise me first?" She pleaded with him.

"Okay, I promise. Now would you kindly tell me what the hell is going on?" He asked her once more.

She handed him the unofficial script.

"The reason why I need you to keep this quiet, is because this is the idea Stephanie and the rest of our team is working on. We aren't allowed to tell you guys anything, until the kinks are worked out. Which is why, more often than not, you guys are the last to know about what's going to happen. Anyway, Punk I'm worried. I have to go over this script layout for the next few months, and so far their idea is... well... I'm sure you get what I mean. But that's not what really worries me the most." She told him

"John Laurinitis? Seriously? He's a sleazy dirty rat, who kisses Vince's ass too much for my liking." Punk said as he read the first page.

"I know, but you haven't seen the worst of it yet." She told him as she looked up at him, with a horrified look, from the second page that printed out.

"What now?" Punk expressed angrily.

"John, is requesting air time on Raw. With both you and me. And they're giving to to him Phil."


	2. Chapter 2

**See Chapter 1 for all disclaimers!**

**Author's Notes: A big huge thank you's go out to:**

**enchantedgirl1- I'm happy you like this so much! Makes me as the author feel like I'm doing something right!**

**captainbartholomew- Who is currently in the lead for longest review right now lol! Will you be outdone again? We shall wait and see! :)**

**RatedRGirl83- I'm so happy you're still reviewing, yay!**

**xGoToSleepx- So far so good, but we'll see!**

**dreamin'BIG- One of the originals who is still sticking by my side. I can't thank you enough!**

**xErikax- I'm glad you liked how I'm starting it off. Thank you!**

**Kayla Smiley- The fact that you reviewed on this was surprising, and in a really cool way. I thought you might sit it out and wait towards the end to review like last time, lol. But it's all good, please keep the reviews coming, they're nice to see!**

**And because I made you all wait a little longer than normal...**

**Please keep in mind, this chapter will contain adult material, and it is not suitable for viewing by any minors. You have been warned!**

**Ladies, you know what that means. :)**

Chapter 2: The Office With A View

Heads turned as Persephaine walked into the entrance of the main office of WWE, with a purpose. Her trip was cut a day short, and Josh and Punk were already in a mood with her because of this fact. Sighing, she pressed the button on the elevator, and waited for the doors to open up. Stephanie and the rest of creative, were already in a meeting, and they didn't have the slightest clue she was about to break up their little party. How the hell could Stephanie even consent to letting that weasel do this? As far as Persephaine knew, the older woman couldn't stand Laurinitis! She was even counting down the days to be able to fire him! That wasn't the only issue, the young creative writer and new entertainer had with the script outline, apparently Punk was about to lose his title run as well! She had all she could do to get the man to calm down and let her figure it out, when he saw that in the outline! Jesus, he was on the phone booking a red-eye that night, that's how pissed off he was! Finally stepping off the elevator, she first walked to her office, and collected a couple of files that she needed to bring with her. After wards, she walked out of the office, and down the hall to the creative meeting room.

Without knocking, or being let in, Persephaine opened the door to a very stunned meeting room. Walking in, she moved to her regular seat, and sat down. As she was getting situated, it finally dawned on Stephanie that Persephaine was really here.

"Persephaine, um not that we don't want you around, but what are you doing here?" Her boss asked her.

"Am I or am I not a creative writer on this staff?" She simply asked her boss.

Stephanie tensed, she knew that fiery look her younger counter part was giving her.

"You're upset about the outline." She answered for her.

"I'm more than upset, to be quite honest, I'm pissed off." The younger woman answered back.

Stephanie held her gaze level with the younger woman, while addressing the other members at the same time.

"Leave us. Go take a 45 minute lunch break. It seems I need to speak to our newest member, alone." Stephanie told everyone, leaving no room for arguments.

"They don't have to leave Stephanie, in fact wasn't these things their ideas too? Seems to me, this was-"

"Silence! You will remember and respect the fact that I am the head of this creative department! Not you. Everyone else, take an hour instead." Stephanie snapped back, keeping her eyes locked on Persephaine.

Persephaine stayed silent through out the rest of the team's departure, but after that, it was a different ball game.

"While I know and understand you're the boss-"

"Stay quite." Stephanie simply said.

At this point Persephaine was ready to walk out. She would be damned if anyone would keep telling her to practically shut up. Boss or not.

"Persephaine, Paul and I are losing control." She told her younger friend and employee.

Shocked, the younger woman looked at her boss, in a confused daze.

"Losing control? What the hell are you talking about? You're the Vice President of this department for Christ's sake!"

"If things keep going on like this, I will be putting in my notice and I will have to look for a replacement." She said moving from the head of the meeting table, to the chair next to the young woman.

"Look what I'm about to tell you, can not leave this room. I'm telling you, because I trust you above all others in my department. There's a plot, to seize control of this company. Since your boyfriend outed certain people in his little infamous speech, he ruffled some feathers, not just my father's. My dad's over it though. Paul and I lost the majority votes in our respective places in the company, and mainly on the executive board of directors. My grip on the creative department is slipping badly. There's only two people this board takes creative direction from anymore, and they're nothing more than writers. Someone is dropping ideas in their heads, and getting them to push the majority vote somehow. I can't figure out who's the person dropping the ideas in their heads, and I can't figure out how the two people in question, are getting the other members on this team to back these ideas. I didn't push for Laurinitis to start appearing on RAW, they did. Paul can't seem to get any votes from the board, on his plans to further this company in any way, either. We're screwed, in the worst way, and I have no idea who's pulling the strings yet. But believe me, who ever it is they no friend to me and Paul, and they are certainly no friend to you and Punk." Stephanie said, filling her in on a situation that is continuing to get worse.

"You expect me to believe that someone is hijacking this company Stephanie? That person would have to have a lot of blackmail on members of the board, and even this creative team, before that would happen!" Persephaine said in shock, still not truly believing what she was being told.

"I don't have a reason to lie to you about this, besides think about it. Who was the first to hear out your plans about finally pushing Punk and the new era of wrestlers when you first got here? Hmm? Because it certainly, was not that board of directors!" Stephanie asked her.

The younger woman sat back in her chair, and thought about it. Stephanie was right, not only did she approve her idea, she gave her the creative freedom and backing for it.

"I'm sorry. I'm just having a hard time believing this. Who could be capable of doing this?" She asked her boss.

"I think the answer is closer than you seem to realize." Stephanie answered her, as she pushed the script outline towards the young writer.

"You think it's John Laurinitis."

"I don't just think, I know. He's pushing for time on RAW now, and to have screen time with you and Punk. Particularly you."

"Me? What the hell does he want with me? Shouldn't his beef be with Punk? Or was I the only one who heard Punk bash him on live television that night?" Persephaine said back, in a very confused manner.

"That part, I'm not too sure about. Maybe he wants to get to you, because you pushed for this with Punk. Plus the fact that you and Punk are together, and that makes you a desirable target. But something tells me it's more than that. That would be almost too simple." Stephanie told her. She was clearly worried for her young friend.

"What do you want me to do Stephanie?"

"I need you to act like you don't have a clue about what's going on. I need you to get angry, like you normally would, if people start shutting down your ideas or going behind your back and changing them. You can not let John Laurinitis or anyone else for that matter know that you know something is wrong. You have to pretend like you don't have a clue, and it's starting to frustrate you. I also need you to do one more thing." Stephanie hesitated.

"Well, the first part is simple enough. What's the second part you need from me?"

"You can't tell Punk anything about what's going on."

"Stephanie you know I can't do that. We're in a relationship together, you're asking me to lie to him, and I can't do that." Persephaine insisted.

"You must and here's why. If Punk knows something is wrong, what is he going to do?"

"He'll hunt down everybody and get to the bottom of it. We all know a few GTS's can be persuasive." Persephaine smirked at her friend.

"Yes he'll go on the hunt, and no he won't find out anything. Not only will the person be alerted to the fact that the four of us know what's going on, any hope we have at catching them slip up and getting caught, will be gone forever." Stephanie assured.

"You're right about that much. But Steph, to ask me to lie to Phil like this, doesn't settle well with me. I feel like it's the wrong move. I feel that by not telling him, we're not trusting him. You can trust him." She worried outloud.

"Persephaine I know I can trust him. But I can't trust him, to trust me and Paul, to handle it. Do you understand?"

"I understand. I won't say anything. For now. That's the best I can give you. But I want it known, that this doesn't settle well with me and I do not agree with it. I want to tell him." Persephaine warned.

"It's noted. I promise. Now go back to your hotel. You didn't have to come out here a day early, you know."

"Yes I did. I had to find out what's going on. For myself." Persephaine answered her, as she stood up, and gathered her things.

"I understand. I'll tell the board I'm sending you back on the road until further notice. That should make some very happy." She told her employee sarcastically.

"I can just imagine!" Persephaine said with a sarcastic laugh as she walked towards the doors.

"Alright girl, I'll see you on the road. Our guys are going to have a feud soon! Yay for us!" Stephanie laughed.

"See you then." Persephaine laughed as she walked out of the meeting room, and left the building.

Back at the hotel, Punk stood outside on the hotel balcony, rolling his black iPhone around in his hands. He thought about tweeting, but realized that unless he wanted some idiot follower to annoy him, then he might just need to stay off of there for right now. He just returned from his workout, and it helped ease his nerves for the time being, about Persephaine. No wonder the woman was always over stressed, she didn't slow down. He didn't like what creative was doing either, but if she didn't slow down, her stress was going to get the best of her. Sighing, he looked over the city before him. Something about city sounds calmed him, maybe that's why he missed Chicago so much while he was out on the road. Laughing at the thought, he realized that wasn't it. It was because Chicago was the best city in the world. The door to their room opened up behind him, and he turned around and went back inside the room. Standing there in her day off clothes, which consisted of hip hugging jean shorts, and a black tank top, which she clearly removed the white short sleeved button up that covered her, after she left the office. She also had on her grey and pink Nike's with white ankle socks, and to him she looked lovely. Smirking, he made his way over to her, grabbed her underneath her legs, picking her up and kissing her.

To say she was surprised by this, would not do her emotions any justice.

"Are you always like this after working out? Because if so, I wonder how much better it would be if I went to the gym with you." She said with a smirk.

"You go to the gym with me, and there's going to be some working out alright. Just not the kind that will allow us to keep a working gym membership anywhere, if they walk in on us in the showers." He said, as he sent a wicked smirk of his own back at her.

"Is that right?" She challenged him, as her eyes began to slip closed.

"Mmm hmm." He answered her as he began kissing her neck. She was already getting turned on.

"Somehow, I just don't believe you." She lied with a smile.

He chuckled as he moved her to the bed, and he started gripping her hip in one hand and her left breast with the other.

She arched into him, letting a moan escape her lips.

"Sure you don't," he teased, as he let go of her hips and breast, and lifted her tank top over her head.

As soon as he took her shirt off, she helped him out of his, then she pulled his head down to meet hers in a searing kiss. This man turned her on in ways she's never felt before, and every time was a new experience for her. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world, to have him in her life.

Soon he lips broke away from her own, and made their way across her neck, and she sighed in contentment. Her hands blaze a trail across his back, shoulders and arms. He was torturing her, and as much as she hated it, she also loved every second of it too. Soon his hand snaked it's way behind her back, and unclasped her black Victoria's Secret bra. The second Punk found out about her obsession with naughty under garments from Victoria's Secret, he insisted that she do all of her shopping there and no where else. Not that she minded, she smirked as he tossed her bra aside with very little effort. Her hands and fast working fingers made their way to his shorts, and made short work of getting him out of the pesky clothing, all the while he worked on her shorts as well. Realizing that they still both had their shoes on, Punk and Persephaine stopped and just started laughing.

"Looks like someone forgot the golden rule." She smirked at him.

"And what's that?" He laughed at her.

"You can't rush everything, and if you do, you will always get caught on an unexpected snag." She laughed at him.

"Really now?" He said with a cheeky grin, as he leaned down and took her nipple in his mouth. She instantly stopped laughing and let out a very pleasured gasp.

As soon as he was done teasing her, he looked up at her and winked.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I thought. Now hush." He said, giving her a very sexy smirk.

She looked at him with a huff of annoyance, and pushed him off of her, standing up beside the bed. Kicking off her shoes, and taking off her socks, she would be damned if some fucking sneakers were going to get in the way of her current mission. It was his fault, in her mind. The man got her hooked on his...goodies.

Smug Bastard.

It's about time he learned a very useful lesson.

She noticed he had taken advantage of the time she took off her shoes, and had done the same. Without warning, she pushed him down on the bed, and looked down at him with a wink and smirk of her own. He looked up at her, not used to her taking control from him too often, because he generally wrestled it back from her. But the look on her face told him, she wasn't giving up control that easily, not this time at least. She reached for his shorts, finally able to drag them from his body. He laid back in black boxers, as she just drank in the sight of him. This was fun, and she made the mental note to do this more often.

She shimmied her shorts over her hips, and down her legs. All that was left was a very lacy black thong. He groaned at the sight. Bending back over him, she trailed her tongue down his chest, gripped the top of his boxers with her teeth and locked her eyes with his.

"You wouldn't." He said not believing she actually would.

Suddenly she yanked them down.

"Holy shit, you would!" He said in shock, as he lifted his hips, as her hands gripped the sides of his boxers, helping her accomplish her task.

Once they were gone, she gave a smug smirk.

"Never doubt me baby. You have no idea what I'm capable of." She said in a very husky voice.

"Well I'm very eager to find out." He smirked at her.

"Is that so?" She laughed as she settled between his legs.

"Oh!" Suddenly understanding what she was doing.

As she slid her mouth down on his length, he felt himself becoming sheathed inside of her mouth.

_'Damn, she really is talented with that mouth.' _He thought to himself when he exhaled with a groan, as she continued to use her mouth to pleasure him.

"Oh fuck baby," he said aloud as he gripped the back of her head, while she deep throated him. Surprisingly enough she mastered her the uses of her tongue very well, and if he wasn't so close to letting go, he would have been majorly impressed.

"Baby I'm gonna... oh shit!" He didn't have time to react as she went to work, a little faster, on his very swollen manhood.

"Seph I'm about to come." He said, once again, trying to warn her. His voice sounded very strained, as she sucked harder, and worked her tongue faster around him.

It became quite clear what her intentions were for him to do.

"Are you sure?" He asked, still trying to keep his orgasm under control. The last thing he wanted, was to let go, and look like a dickhead (no pun intended) for expecting her to swallow.

She looked up at him with a wink, as she continued to work him over with her mouth. That wink was all it took, as he let go inside of her warm, and inviting mouth. Not missing a beat, she swallowed down every last bit he offered her. It was the first time she had ever done it for him, and he didn't know whether he was excited and turned on, or if he should feel bad for doing that to her.

She wiped her mouth off and quickly went to the bathroom. As much as she hated just leaving him there with probably the wrong impression, she had to rinse out her mouth with some mouthwash at least. She did want to be able to kiss him, while making love to him. After about 75 seconds, she came back in the room, and smiled at him.

"Better?" She asked.

"You didn't have to do that beautiful-" He started to say, before Persephaine cut him off.

"None of that! I wanted to. You do it for me, why can't I do it for you sometimes too?" She asked him.

"I do it, because I absolutely love the way you taste," he said as he reached for her, and pulled her towards the bed, "you taste sweet and divine. It's almost sinful, how good you taste."

Suddenly she was on her back, as he kissed down the length of her body.

"I like seeing you get off you know, and watching it happen because I brought it out of you, is a hundred times better." She told him as she watched him slid down her body.

"Then maybe you can understand why I love doing this." He told her as his tongue darted out and swiped at her heated core, grazing past her swollen clit.

She let out a very deep moan, as he continued his assault on her with his tongue. Little did she know, that before she got back to the room, he slipped on the vibrating tongue-ring he managed to order online without her knowing. He slipped from between her legs, and crouched down at the end of the bed. Suddenly Persephaine felt him yank her to the edge of the bed, and figured he wanted more room, so she just closed her eyes and settled back into the bed. Using that time wisely, he twisted the little stud in his mouth, and turned it on. Smirking, he went back to his feast that was currently waiting in between her legs.

At first, Persephaine thought she was imagining that feeling of something different. It felt like a slight zing here and there. But when he pressed the tongue-ring inside of her, and held it there, she automatically knew.

"Holy shit!" She said as her head tossed back, and her eyes rolled into the back of her skull.

As he alternated from tongue fucking her, stimulating her clit, and fingering her, the vibrations from the tongue-ring made her feel like she was in a state of euphoria. She lost count after three orgasms, and already felt her body on the verge yet another one!

"Oh shit! That's it!" She moaned out, as she let go once more. Without warning, she sat up, and pulled his body on top of hers. Kissing him with a degree of pent up passion. It was a surreal feeling, especially feeling his vibrating tongue-ring, on her tongue. But it surpassed everything she expected it to be.

He slipped inside of her, as she continued to ride the waves of aftershock from her mind boggling orgasm. Both of them letting out animalistic groans at the same time, once he was fully sheathed inside of her body. This was always that electric spark they felt whenever they were even near each other.

At first, he started off at a slow pace, as both of their hands felt each others bodies. Persephaine broke the kiss, and started to kiss his neck, that sweet spot right below his ear, and then his shoulders. Her back arched, as her body gave in to his sweet torture. Something about the way he made love to her at a slow pace, practically turned her into a waterfall. It was like a continuous orgasm, and she secretly thought that he enjoyed the hell out of that.

Before she knew it he had turned up the heat, as he slid his head over her chest and bit down on her nipple, while flicking it with his vibrating tongue-ring. That was it, if she thought she was a goner before, she was practically making puddles on the bed now. Her eyes locked on his, as her orgasm completely overrode any sense of time and space, and her mouth formed a perfect o shape.

"Goddamn you're sexy as fuck when I make you come." He told her, once he released her nipple from his mouth.

Oh and now he was talking to dirty, was he trying to make her pass out from pleasure?

He stopped, sat up, and twisted the tongue-ring to turn it off. Scooping her up, he flipped her over, then picked her up and held her back to his chest. Leaning back so he could slip inside of her again, once this was accomplished, he brought her back against his chest and pumped himself in and out of her with ease. His head was sitting on her left shoulder, as her arm came up and reached around the back of his head, turning him to her for a demanding kiss. His right hand tweaked and worked her nipple, as his left hand drifting down to her clit, stimulating her further into bliss.

She moaned out loud, as he continued to work her like this for several minutes. Before untangling them and gently pushing her forward, so that she was on all fours. From there, he gripped her hips and slammed himself home. Tangling his hand in her hair, he lightly pulled her head back, knowing that she liked it a little rough.

"Say my name Persephaine." He said. He wasn't asking, it was gentle command. Punk was never the type to degrade a woman like that, but he knew that Persephaine was mostly submissive in the bedroom, and that she highly enjoyed it when he took control from her in this degree.

"Philip." She moaned out.

Pulling her hair just a tiny bit harder, Persephaine's gasp told him that she enjoyed the slight sting mixed with intense pleasure.

"No beautiful, my _name_." He said more persistently.

"Punk... CM Punk." She said as he slammed himself inside of her once more, finally giving in to his second orgasm of the afternoon, and bending over her body.

Her eyes slipped shut, as stars burst behind her eyelids, and she slumped down onto the pillows.

It took a couple of minutes, but once they finally caught their breath, Punk got settled in and pulled her into his arms. She instantly snuggled into his embrace, and fell into an almost instant and easy sleep.

As he held her in his arms, he heard her Blackberry go off. Slipping out of her embrace, she groaned as she tossed on the other side of the bed. He slipped on his boxers and made his way to her hand bag, once he retrieved her phone, he saw that the text was from an unknown number.

_'Enjoy that office with a view. You won't have it too much longer. That, I can promise you Persephaine.'_

Punk didn't know what to think about that, but what he did know was this: if Persephaine was in danger, then someone was asking for the ass beating of a lifetime.

The rage that swept through him, made his blood boil, and he would get to the bottom of it. No matter what, he would find out who was behind this, but most of all keep her safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**See Chapter 1 for disclaimers!**

**Author's Notes: I hope you ladies liked that last chapter, because it's gonna be a little while before that happens again. Maybe... maybe not. We'll see. Now to all the lovely readers out there, gear up, because the drama starts now.**

**I'm soooo very sorry I made you guys wait so long too, between college and major writers block, I felt so screwed. This promo that I use/alter between Triple H and CM Punk, is right after he comes back and is from Raw on August 1st, 2011.**

**BTW! If you're looking for a couple of good fics out there to occupy your time while I'm updating the both of mine, this one and, "Discovering Eliza," then look no further! Please look up, "What Lies Beneath," by: xPunkifiedx (When I say this happens to be one of the best damn Punk fics I have ever seen or read on this site, I'm not joking! Please just don't abandon me though guys! I would miss you!) :( Also look up, "Paths & Collisions," by: ConchaaRex (It's the type of fic that will hit you out of left field, and leave you craving more!)**

**Thank you's go out to: Kayla Smiley, xErikax, xGoToSleepx, Miserlou (Queen Perv is back!), enchantedgirl1, RatedRGirl83, Cult-of-Punk, ConchaaRex. Thank you all for your reviews! As always, I appreciate them, and I'm more thankful for them than you could ever know!**

**This chapter was inspired by Linkin Park's, "New Divide," :)**

**P.S. If there is a bunch of typo's and mistakes, I apologize ahead of time. I plan on editing this chapter tomorrow, but I feel really bad about making you guys wait any longer for the chapter, so here it is.  
><strong>

Now on with the show!

Chapter 3: The Divide Begins...

Persephaine awoke a few hours later, and feeling completely famished. Phil, was no where to be seen. Sitting up, and pulling the sheets up to cover her chest, she reached over for her tank top and undies. After she pulled on some clothes, she walked over to her handbag and noticed that her phone was laying on the table beside her bag, and not in the bag where she left it. Perplexed by this, she unlocked the screen lock, and noticed that her text messages were left open.

"Now that's interesting." She said reading the text from the unknown number, and suddenly getting that bad sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Clicking out of her texts, she sat back down on the bed, in a catatonic state.

Stephanie wasn't lying, this was really happening. But she wasn't certain Laurinitis was acting alone, he just didn't seem capable to pull this off all by himself, he had to have someone else helping him. She was almost positive of this, but the million dollar question was who? Quickly forwarding the text to Stephanie, she put her phone back in her bag and decided to take a quick shower. How was she going to explain this off to Punk without setting off any red flags? She desperately wanted to tell him the truth of what she knew, but she promised Stephanie that she wouldn't. Sighing, she stepped inside the steaming hot water, and cried. Things were starting to fall apart, and she didn't know how she could stop it. Like the old saying goes, "sometimes a good cry alone in the shower, is exactly what you need."

After collecting her emotions back together and washing up, she stepped out of the shower, dried off, and changed into her pj's. She'd just order room service tonight.

Once she exited the bathroom, she came face to face with Phil, who was sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"Okay Seph, what's going on?" He asked her, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"So you did read the text." She sighed, as she made her way over to the bed and sat down next to him.

"Yeah, and I'm not impressed."

"Neither am I. I want you to know something, but I can't tell you everything. I just need to know, can you trust me? Even if it looks really bad, and like I'm losing control. Can you still trust me?" She asked him, looking him square in the eyes.

"That depends. I don't want secrets between us. Neither one of us are going tolerate secrets and lies." He told her honestly.

She broke eye contact, and looked away from him.

"I can't tell you everything Phil. I gave my word, the only thing I feel comfortable telling you is that things are changing, and not for the better." She whispered.

"What does it have to do with that text message?" He asked her.

"Everything." She said back.

"Persephaine, you have to tell me more than that. Don't I deserve the truth?" He asked her, clearly not understanding her or what she was trying to say. He was starting to feel a little hurt that she was keeping something from him.

"Yes you do, in fact that was my main arguing point today on why I needed to tell you this. But I can't, you are trusted, just not to not fly off the handle and start whooping everyone's asses quite yet. Though I have no idea how long that will last to be honest. I'm positive Stephanie hasn't thought about that yet." She told him.

"So Stephanie is behind you not telling me what's going on then." He sighed angrily.

"Punk, this is the part where I need you to trust me. Please baby, trust me." She said with a shaky voice.

"Answer me this question first. Do you know who sent you that text?" He asked her, pointing towards her phone.

"No I actually don't and I don't think the person I suspect is behind things that are about to happen, is acting alone. So no, I really don't know who sent me that."

He thought for a moment, before looking back at her.

"You think Laurinitis has something with this don't you?" He asked her. Damn he was good, too fucking good.

"I can't tell you that. I just need to know that when this starts getting rough, that you're still gonna trust me, my judgments, and trust me as the woman you love as well as me the professional." She spoke out honestly.

"How bad is it about to get. No bullshit, just give it to me straight." He told her.

"Bad. Really, really bad. Worse case is, we'll both be unemployed and black listed." She said walking over to the balcony doors, opening them, and stepping outside into the summer night air.

"Why you though? That's what I don't get. I could understand someone wanting revenge for what I let out of the bag on television. But you? I don't get that." He said as he joined her outside.

"I think I might. It's because I helped you. I convinced you to try this, I convinced you to show the whole world what was really going on, and you stayed because of everything when you already had one foot out the door." She answered him, while looking across the city.

"I trust you Persephaine, I won't question you. Just know, that if it gets really ugly and this person or persons decide to take it to a physical level with you, I will get involved. I'll be damned if I watch someone hurt you. I'll kill them first." He said with an air of conviction in his voice. Phil loved her, and would be damned if anyone would hurt her.

She looked over at him, and grabbed his face in her hands, kissing him.

"I know. I love you, just know I won't do anything that would jeopardize you, or us. You're it for me, I would give all of this up right now if that's what it took to keep you in my life forever. I would never, and I mean never hurt you. Ever. So trust me, you're not gonna like what's about to happen. But just know that Stephanie and I are doing what we must to make sure this is over quickly." She whispered against his lips. Their foreheads were touching, as he held her close to his body and she still held his face in the palms of her hands.

The next morning, they were off to their next show. Walking through the arena, she never felt so conflicted in her life. It was an hour until show time, and she needed her road buddies. She missed hanging with Lance, Kofi and John Cena. As if God were listening to her, she spotted Lance coming her way. Smiling, she ran for him and jumped in his arms, hugging him.

"Hey pretty lady! You better be careful jumping on me like that! What would your old man say?" Lance teased her.

"He'd just warn you to keep your hands off my, excuse me, _his_ booty, or else." She laughed as she gave him a cheeky little wink.

Lance and Persephaine constantly teased each other. It was just how they were with each other, and Punk even laughed at them more often than not.

"Can't help it! Look at that thing! It should be illegal!" He teased back with a chuckle.

"That's what I'm saying!" A voice called out from behind Persephaine.

"Kofi!" She smiled as she hugged him as well.

"So what am I? Chop liver?" Came the sad, puppy dog voice of John Cena.

"Ahh I love family reunions!" Persephaine laughed as she hugged John as well.

"God it's been forever since we all seen each other together." Lance commented.

"You're not kidding, they're working me like a slave over in creative and now I guess I'm working on the road longer than expected." She told the guys.

"Speaking of creative, what the hell is up with the new scripts lately?" Kofi asked.

"I wish I could tell you, but I can't. Needless to say, the official company policy is, we're going in a different direction!" She rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Uh oh. How bad is it going to get?" John asked her, suddenly looking very concerned.

"From what I can tell? Pretty rough. I can tell you that at Summer Slam, Del-Rio is scheduled to cash in his brief case." She told the guys. Truth was she just found out maybe fifteen minutes prior to arriving at the arena, and Punk himself wasn't happy about that news. Not at all.

"Jesus Christ. I bet Punk wasn't happy to hear about that." John answered back.

"No, not at all actually. I'm sorry John, you're practically gonna get screwed out of the title picture for a while. Which is a shame, seeing how we could have kept the Punk and Cena feud going a little bit longer with the fans." She said, suddenly feeling bad for John.

"It's fine. These fans have been getting tired of me going after the title anyway. Liz will be happier with the fact that I won't have as many appearances to do as the champ!" He laughed.

"That she will!" Kofi laughed back.

"Lance, how's the digital media department doing?" Persephaine asked her friend.

"Truth is, things are off over there as well. I don't know what's going on around here, but something is definitely off kilter." He said shaking his head.

"That's what I heard from Shelia, the new photographer, she said that things are a little odd over there lately." Kofi told Lance with concern.

All three guys suddenly looked at Persephaine, who looked back at them with a quizzical look ghosting over her features.

"What?" She asked them.

"What's going on Seph?" Lance asked her.

"Yeah and no bullshit either." John added.

"We deserve the truth." Said Kofi, adding his two cents in.

She sighed.

"Guys I wish I could, but I can't. There's too much at stake here. Just trust me and Stephanie okay. And if you see or hear anything odd, let her or I know as soon as possible. That's all I can officially tell you guys." She answered back sadly.

John sighed.

"You're right, the less we know the less of a target we become. I just have a bad feeling about this, and I have a bad feeling when it comes to you. Have you seen tonight's script yet? Not only will Punk be feuding with Paul, but Laurnitis also has a couple of spots with you." He told her in a worried tone.

"What?" Persephaine asked him, confusion completely clouding her face.

Kofi dashed inside of his locker room, and came back out a few seconds later, holding his copy of the script.

"He's talking about this." Kofi said as he handed her the script.

Persephaine took the script from him and flipped through it. Sure enough, there was a scene she had with Laurinitis, and it was going to be a tense one from the looks of it.

"What the hell is this shit?" She whispered as she read through the script.

"That's why I was asking you!" John said.

"Guys I knew Laurinitis wanted screen time with me and Punk, but I didn't realize that it was going to be this! I certainly didn't know that it was going to start happening tonight either!" She exasperated.

"Tonight you're re-debuting, I guess someone wanted you to come back with a bang." Lance offered.

"The hell if I know, but I'm not happy about this!" She said in awe as she looked at the script again.

"Well this would explain why we haven't been given our scripts for the night yet." Punk said as he walked up to the group, holding a script.

"Where did you get that one?" Kofi asked.

"Dolph, he thought I should know what's up." Punk said as he flipped through his script as well.

"Jesus Christ, this is so screwed up!" John exclaimed.

"I don't know what more to tell you guys, but I think you should just keep in mind, things are about to get crazy around here. But please just trust me and Stephanie, we're gonna do everything we can to help and protect you guys as much as we possibly can." Persephaine told the guys, feeling bad that she couldn't explain more.

"We trust you girl! Besides, you're the only one around here that actually gives a damn about giving everyone a fair chance for a solid push." Kofi said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Persephaine laughed.

"Thanks Kofi." She smiled.

"Awww, are you guys so cute! Should we leave you two alone now?" Punk teased with a smirk.

"Shit, if you insist homie!" Kofi said with a laugh, starting to drag Persephaine in the direction of his locker room.

"Hey! No! Kofi, I will chop your freaking balls off! Let me go! Punk help me!" She said, laughing and struggling to get out of Kofi's embrace.

"See my beautiful girl loves me!" Punk laughed as he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her.

She playfully shoved him away.

"Ha! I just needed an escape from Kofi's death clutch! Tootle Loo Motha Fucka!" Persephaine teased in her best, "Mr. Chow," impression, flipping him off, as she took off running down the hall way.

Lance, John, and Kofi busted out laughing hysterically, and the look of pure shock on Punk's face was priceless. Making all three of the guys laugh harder.

"Oh hell no!" Punk said as he tossed Dolph's script on the floor, and started chasing after her.

Persephaine was running as fast as she could in her heels, and laughing while doing so. Rounding the corner, she saw an empty utility closet and jumped inside. Trying to keep as quiet as possible, she realized this was going to be next to impossible because she was still laughing so hard. The way Phil's jaw dropped was priceless, and it wasn't helping her cause to stay quiet. Suddenly the door was yanked open and there stood Punk, looking at her as she started laughing uncontrollably once more.

"No where to run beautiful." He said as he stalked inside the closet, and closer towards her. His face was deadly serious, but she knew he wasn't actually mad.

"Oh shit!" She exclaimed as she stepped backwards into mopping bucket, lost her balance, and fell backwards into the wall and landing on the floor with a loud crash.

Now it was Punk's turn to start laughing at her, as she laughed hysterically from the floor.

"Ouch!" She moaned from the floor as Punk offered her a hand to help her up, all the while still laughing his ass off at her.

"Karma baby, it's a bitch." He snickered at her.

"Fuck. Off." She mumbled as she tried to get up, only to have her foot that was still in the bucket slip again, causing her to fall back down once more.

Punk started laughing even harder, as did Persephaine.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Stephanie asked with a raised eyebrow, and a smirk.

"Persephaine keeps getting bit in the ass by karma for being an ass to me." Punk said laughing.

Persephanie just laughed even harder, almost on the verge of tears from laughing so hard.

"Okay, okay I give! I'm sorry, now please help me up!" She said from her spot on the floor.

Punk and Stephanie chuckled at her pathetic plea for help, and both reached for her, helping her stand up.

"Please tell me you brought your clothes with you so you can change out of those wet and smelly clothes!" Stephanie laughed at her.

"I did, they're in his dressing room." She said pointing at Punk, who just smirked at her.

"Well go change, show starts in about 10 minutes." Stephanie warned her with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah I know. By the way, why didn't you warn me ahead of time about the script?" Persephaine asked her curiously.

"Remember what I said? That's why." She said as she eyed her and Punk.

"Alright, and no, I didn't tell him. But you can explain it to him if you want." Persephaine said with a smack to Stephanie's shoulder as she walked off to change her clothes.

"Gee, look at the time! I gotta go get ready!" Stephanie said, preparing to run off from Punk as fast as possible.

"Not so fast Steph. We need to talk. Now." Punk said leading her into the same utility closet that Persephaine and Punk were just in. They needed privacy.

"Phil, if my husband sees us like this, he might get the wrong impression!" She pleaded, desperate to escape him and his questions.

"Well then you better talk fast!" He warned as he looked both ways to make sure no one saw them, as he closed the door.

Stephanie sighed. There was no escape and she knew it.

Damn it all to hell.

"Cult Of Personality," from Living Color blared through the speakers through out the arena. The crowd went wild and there was even the mixed reaction element. Punk didn't show any signs of it wearing on him though, as he walked around the ring with a smirk permanently attached to his face. He reached for a microphone, and couldn't wait to address the WWE universe, as a "CM Punk," chant rang through out the arena.

"THE CHAMP IS HERE!" He roared into his microphone, proudly holding his WWE Championship title high in the air, for the world to see.

The crowd's reactions were torn from cheering and booing.

"Well again, a mixed reaction. But a reaction none the less!" Jerry, "The King," Lawler told the folks who were watching from home that night.

Once again another, "CM Punk," chant started to ring out across the arena from the fans, as he sat Indian style in the middle of the ring.

"And now the 64,000 dollar question: Why, oh why after everything I said, and after everything I did, why did I come back? I'm a bit of a story teller, if I could be afforded a little bit of your time, I wanna tell you a little bit of a story. I've known for a very long time, that my contract with WWE expired on July 17th 2011. So as far as a year back, I was struggling with this monumentous, life changing, decision that I had to make. On one hand, and believe me ladies and gentlemen, I love the place I work I just hate the people in charge!" He paused as the crowd started to cheer at this.

"And there in lies my decision, I could have either re-signed and dealt with the soul-crushing status quo or I had a choice to speak my mind and maybe cause a little bit of change, in my wake. Obviously, you know my decision: I spoke my mind, and low and behold, I caused just a little bit of change didn't I?" Once again, smiling he paused. Letting the crowd react to him.

"The domino effect, as it's known and the next night on Monday Night RAW, Vincent K. McMahon was relieved of his day to day duties. And there it is! That's change. That's tangible change. I can feel it in the air, I know all of you can feel it in the air too, and I'd like to take a little bit of credit for that change. But I think a lot of the credit for that change, lies on the shoulders of you: the audience." He said, complimenting the fans of the WWE universe, as they cheered him in thanks.

"See for far too long, you've been fed scraps! For far too long, you haven't been given what I feel you're entitled too. I'm here to give that to you, I'm here to make this fun again!" He told everyone watching, as the crowd started to cheer once more.

"I'm gonna make this fun again, for everybody. Am I a little bit unorthodox? Am I unpredictable? Do people get _scared_ when CM Punk shows up with a microphone? You damn betchya man, and I'd have it no other way! As proud as I was, about backing up everything I said, I was sitting at home and I was looking at the WWE Championship and I realized that the Voice of the Voiceless needs to be heard. My voice needs to be heard by the people who need to hear it the most, and that's you! I can't do that with a megaphone, in various media outlets. I can't do it at Comic Con, I can't do that at Jimmy Kimmel. What it boils down to, is I can't change this place for the better, I can't change this business or this industry to what it can and should be, sitting on my couch in Chicago." He told everyone honestly.

"So I picked up the phone, as much as I hate being on the telephone, I made the phone call to come back believe it or not. And by the looks of it, my timing couldn't have better. In my short absence, we've already reverted back to the soul-crushing, status quo: John Cena is parading around as the WWE Champion." Punk told everyone, clearly not amused by this, and neither was the audience if the boo's were in consolation.

"And see, John Cena is as much WWE Champion, as this guy sitting front row right here with his shop zone replica Championship belt! See, what you have is a belt, what I have is a championship title!" He told the crowd as he held it high in the air with pride.

"So so much for change, huh? Same old, same old!" He paused as yet another, "CM Punk," chant rose from the crowd again.

"John Cena, no matter what the outcome of whatever bogus championship tournament that we had while I was on vacation, no matter who in that locker room thinks their entitled to rematches, one fact, one fact: I hold in my hands, the most important title in the world! This right here, indicates to everybody, beyond a shadow of a doubt, I am the best professional wrestler, this world has to offer! I am the one, the only, WWE Champion! Feel that-" He was soon cut off by Triple H's theme music, as Motorhead blasted through the speakers. But Punk continued to talk anyway.

"I am the WWE Champion!" He paused before continuing.

"Apparently, it's time to play the game." He said in a bored tone.

"He's looking good out there, but we need to turn those boo's into cheers again." Persephaine said, waiting by the monitors for her signal to come out, while watching the promo with Stephanie.

"He is. But I wasn't expect the boo's. That's a little problematic." She told her younger friend.

"Temporarily." Persephaine said with a smile.

Triple H walked out to the top of the ramp, dressed in a dark gray suit, with a red and black stripped tie. He walked down the ramp and made his way to the ring, where CM Punk was waiting for him.

"Triple H," chants rang through out the arena, as Punk and Triple H smiled at the fans.

"Absolutely! Let's hear it for him! H H H, he's the C.O.O!" Punk told the crowd, as they cheered once more.

"Thank you Punk, for that warm reception, and I will address what you said about the WWE Championship in just a second. But since you took the time to come out here and explain to all of these people why you re-signed, I'd thought I'd come out here and explain to you why I re-signed you. It comes down basically to one thing: business. It was good for business. The same reason why I brought back J.R, same reason why I brought back John Morrison, it was good for business. You see, the WWE universe wanted it and it is my job as C.O.O, to try each and every week to give them exactly what they want. The WWE universe spoke, they said they wanted CM Punk, and I put my personal feelings aside and gave them CM Punk." At this, Punk had a curious look cross his features.

"Yeah I picked up on that too." He said to the crowd, confused.

"Personal feelings?" Punk questioned.

"It was meant to be a compliment, just take it as that." Triple H said, trying to leave no room for arguments or questioning.

"No! Wait a second, just because you're wearing a suit now, please don't hide behind it! Personal feelings. I really am interested to know now, just as everybody here is, I wanna know personally what your feelings are for CM Punk." He asked the C.O.O.

"My feelings are, personal feelings are irrelevant, but if you insist... I think that you're a smug, overrated, attention seeking guy that puts a little bit too much stock in his own hype. Not that that's a bad thing!" Triple H told him honestly.

"Well I'm glad we can be honest. Smug? Overrated? Kinda like looking in the mirror, isn't it Hunter? Am I smug? Yeah! You know what? Absolutely, I don't wear a white hat, I'm kind of a jerk. Am I overrated? Not really for me to say! Not up to me. I wish that you'd just come out and say that you hated my guts though. That you hate my guts, but let everybody know what a commodity I am. See, because we live in this era, that Vincent K. McMahon built, right? He's a great man! Who surrounded himself with other great men that would just say, 'Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!' And they really screwed the pooch on this entire talent roster! Vince let guys, main event caliber talent go! Guy's like Mick Foley! Guys like Chris Jericho. Guys like Brock Lesnar. I could go on and on and on, basically not only did you not want to see me go anywhere else, you couldn't afford to see me go anywhere else." Punk told him brutally.

"I'm hot! I'm a commodity!" Punk reminded him.

"Fair enough, you are a commodity, but since we're out here telling everybody the truth. Why don't you tell the truth about why you really re-signed?" Triple H asked him just as brutally.

"I already did, I want to bring change." Punk answered back.

"That's one way of looking at it. I think another way of looking at it would be, you did it for you. You, wanted to hear your own voice. What do you call that? A pipe bomb? Well what happens if a pipe bomb goes off, and no one's there to hear it? Does it make it effective? Answer is no it doesn't, so you needed this platform, you needed the WWE universe because without the WWE, your pipe bomb and you, really mean nothing." The new C.O.O said to Punk, who looked at him with a disbeliving look.

"That, you did for your own ego!"

"Well, that's a big maybe, that's 50/50 at best. And I don't like to hang my hat on maybes, I like facts! 100 percent truths. The truth is, I'm the WWE Champion." Punk said back with conviction.

"Correction: you are the WWE Champion, John Cena is also the WWE Champion. And Punk, like I said before, that is a situation I will fix later tonight." Triple H said, starting to step out of the ring.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Hang on! Hold up! Hang on, I do love Motorhead, but come back here for a second. This pipe bomb? Is about to go off in the forest, and I want you around so you can hear it okay? I'm just getting warmed up. See I don't want you to think that just because I signed my name on a WWE contract, that means I'm gonna shut up. I don't want you to think that I'm gonna toe the company line, and spit out some PG doctrine. I'm not going to promo class. I'm not going to media training. I'm here to stay, and I'm here to do things my way, and you wanna talk about egos? You wanna talk about egos? Well!" Punk pauses to bow in old Triple H fashion, as a way to tease him, which works as the crowd goes nuts.

"Hunter Hurst Helmsley! Let's talk about egos! Let's talk about you, hogging the spotlight so many, many, many, many times! Over people who deserved a spotlight. Let's talk about the fact that, even when you were carrying Shawn Micheals bags, that you like to throw your weight around and push people and tell people what to do. I mean, how many times do you tell people what to do? But wait you know what? Don't answer that question, answer this question: How many times did you say, 'Well you know, I just don't think he has what it takes,' while you're lying in bed with your wife?" Once Punk finished his question, the crowd expressed their shock and approval over Punk's brash and hard hitting question. While Triple H stood there, keep a cool and calm demeanor.

"See no matter what, if you're wearing a 5000 dollar suit, if you're in your wrestling gear, if you're dressed up like a low-rent, poor man's conan, you are the same guy that you've always been. You're a bully, who likes to throw his weight around, and push people. And I'm not picking a fight, I'm just saying be careful who you push. Because you know, I like to push back." Punk warned the C.O.O without a care in the world.

Suddenly, "Miss Murder," by: AFI came blasting through the arena as Persephaine stepped out on the ramp to cheers, with a smirk on her face.

Punk never broke eye contact with Triple H the whole time, while both men stared eachother down, with intensity and smirks on their faces.

She walked down to the ring, and climbed through the ropes, as she looked between both Triple H and Punk.

"Well boys, don't stop on account of little old me! Please continue. I rather enjoy the view!" She smiled as several female fans screamed their approval too, while guys continued to whistle and cat call at Persephaine.

"This comes down to ego right? And I'll be the first guy to tell ya, I got a massive ego. And right now, that massive ego, is telling me to embarrass you in front of your girlfriend, these fans, and slap every one of those silly little, rotten ass tattoos, off your skinny fat ass! But I'm not gonna do that, because this is bigger than that. This is bigger than that, I took the job as C.O.O for them." Triple H said pointing to the audience.

"That comes with certain responsibilities, certain rules. Maybe I don't like those rules anymore than anybody else would, but you know what? I respect them, and for them? I'm not gonna break those rules. And Punk, I would strongly, strongly suggest that you don't break them either." Triple H warned Punk in a vicious tone.

"Okay boys! I hate to break up this nice friendly pow-wow, but I think it's time we get somethings straight." Persephaine said, sensing the tension and stepping between the guys.

"Let's make something very, very clear Triple H, you may be my new boss, but what was the one thing I told you before I signed on to work here permanently? I told you, I will never sugar coat the truth, just to not hurt your feelings. Oddly enough, I told _you,_" She said looking back at Punk, "the same damn thing."

"Now my point is this, you boys have your issues, and we see this. But you," She said looking back at Punk once more, "need to slow your roll. Or have you forgotten that it was his wife that gave me and you the clearance we needed, for you to unleash your true feelings on the world?" Punk rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up in mock surrender, to his girlfriend.

"And you," she turned her attention back to Triple H, "guys like you were the reason he had one foot out the door, and I had to fight him and everyone on that board, tooth and nail to give him one good reason to stay! You are one of the people, that kept pushing other people aside for your chance to last longer in the spot light. Guys like Punk, guys like Daniel Bryan, Dolph Ziggler, Santino, Zack Ryder and so many more, that had opportunities taken away from them for veterans like you who don't know when to step back and actually share the spotlight." She told him with a tone of warning in her voice, almost daring him to argue her point. Triple H though, kept his eyes trained on Punk.

Punk threw down his championship title, and stepped back into Triple H's face.

"What's he gonna do to me Persephaine? Yeah, you heard me Hunter. Or what? You gonna beat me up? Huh? You gonna fight me? You gonna punch me in the face?" He started.

"If he does Punk, I can't stop this. It will be something that you will have to deal with on your own." Persephaine warned him as she stood between the two of them, her eyes held promise of a warning as she looked at him.

"So what? Beautiful, you and I both know, I don't start something I can't finish. You know that all too well don't you?" He smirked at her, as the fans voiced their shock at Punk's bold statement.

"Yes, dear. I do. Now would you just stop while you're ahead? Please." She asked him once more.

"No. I want to know what he's gonna do to me if I put a toe out of line!" He said as he paused and looked back at Hunter, and stepping closer to him.

"Or do you gotta go and ask your wife's permission first?" Punk boldly asked Triple H, as he smirked at Punk in return. Persephaine dropped her microphone on the mat, and threw her hands in the air, turning and walking to the side of the ring. Shock, clearly written on her face.

Punk calmly walked back over to where his belt was lying on the mat, picked it up and held his microphone upside down while saying, "Pipe bomb!" And dropping it to the floor. He then made his way to Persephaine, and held the ropes open for her as he nodded for her to follow.

"You know, you should really heed your girlfriend's advice. Honestly, I don't know how she puts up with you Punk. But if you don't smarten up soon, you'll end up losing the one person who loves you more than you love yourself." Triple H warned with a smirk as, "Cult of Personality," started to ring out through the speakers of the arena.

Punk wrapped an arm around Persephaine's shoulders as he kissed her on the head, and lead them up the ramp.

"I do love my girlfriend, just concern yourself with your over controlling wife!" He yelled back to Triple H, who watched the couple from the ring.

"You know, if you ask me, I think CM Punk is pushing his luck a little bit!" Jerry, "The King," Lawler advised all the fans who were watching at home.

Stepping through the curtain, they were greeted by Stephanie.

"Great job you two! That was excellent work out there, and very bold." She complimented them, as they said their thanks in return.

"Well I'm gonna go wait for my husband, but Persephaine don't forget, you have a promo with Laurinitis tonight too. In fact, it's in another 20 minutes so make sure you're ready okay?" She told her young friend and employee.

"No problem. Thanks Steph," she smiled back, as Stephanie walked off.

Punk wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her.

"You sure you're okay to handle Laurinitis?" He asked her concerned.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She answered back with a nervous smile.

"We need to talk when we get on the road tonight. I had a talk with your boss." He told her.

"Oh?" She asked him.

"Yeah, and I know everything." He told her with concern.

_'Shit! Shit! Double shit!'_ She thought to herself, as he continued to hold her close to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**See Chapter 1 for all disclaimers!**

**Author's Notes: Big thank you's go out to xGoToSleepx, xPunkifiedx, Miserlou (Yes! Yes! Yes! I know I just had a D. Bryan moment, but I would too!), ConchaaRex, captainbartholomew, and last but certainly never least around here, dreamin'BIG! Thank you guys so much for your reviews and constantly sticking by my side. As of late, I've had so many ideas hit me all at once, so within the next two chapters, I'll actually be speeding the action up some. Bumpy doesn't even begin to describe what's about to go down.**

**The inspiration that I received to write in this romantic dialog from Punk, is inspired from his interview with the Chicago Tribune entitled, "Behind The Snarl of CM Punk." In it, he talks about how he's a really romantic guy and no one believes him about it. I do. Seriously, look at that man's eyes and tell me he's not.**

***Swoon***

**He's so handsome... Gawh... it's not fair.**

**ANYWAY...**

**Now on with the show!**

Chapter 4: Take A Bow...

Her heels clicked on the floor as Persephaine and Punk made their way to John Laurinitis, and where he was getting set up with the camera crew. She would never admit it but this guy made her very nervous, and not in a good way either. Punk held her hand, as they walked closer to the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations, and gave her a comforting smile as she looked over at him.

"You're gonna be fine." He whispered to her, as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I hope you're right." She whispered back to him, as they finally made their way over to him.

"Ah! So at last we finally get to work together! I'm excited to have this opportunity Persephaine. So Punk this is the infamous woman who convinced you do your now famous promo back in June?" Johnny Ace asked him.

"Something like that. She just gave me a good push, I did the work that night." CM Punk said as he stood beside Persephaine.

"Something I have not asked any credit for, because it rightfully belongs to him. He told the world what he really thought. I have no control of his thoughts, he does." She said trying to let him know the truth.

"You know what they say though, right my dear?" He said with a smirk, but his eyes told her a different story.

"Behind every great man, is an even greater woman." John Laurinitis said as he eye balled her.

"She doesn't stand behind me, she stands next to me, because she's equal to me." Punk practically growled. He wasn't one for idle chit chat games.

"Alright Johnny and Persephaine, places please!" The backstage director told the group. Johnny Ace walked into his, "office," as Persephaine stood outside the door.

"In three, two, one," the director then pointed at John Laurinitis as he tapped away furiously on his cell phone.

Persephaine came walking in the door, "Mr. Laurinitis, I was told you wanted to see me. I hope you're enjoying the show tonight."

"Ah Miss Sin-Claire, yes I was enjoying the show, especially watching your boyfriend and our new C.O.O go at it." He told her, as he looked up from his phone.

"Those two have their issues, and we all knew that was a long time coming. Something tells me that's not the end of these two tormenting each other. Now what can I do to help you?" She asked him in a bored tone.

"Actually, I just wanted to know why you've jeopardized everything you've earned through this company so far, on some punk boy who doesn't have the first clue what it takes to make this company bigger?" He asked her.

Persephaine's eyes narrowed as she tilted her head sideways.

"Excuse me?" She asked him.

"I think you heard me Miss Sin-Claire, you're a very bright and special woman. I think you know better than most he only cares about himself. Think about it, did he or did he not use you for that push he needed to elevate himself to the top? And don't even get me started on all those women he's went through on the rooster. Maria, Lita, Beth. Persephaine, you certainly can't think you're going to be the last one can you?" He asked her, brutally.

She let out a dangerous laugh. Apparently this asshole wanted to throw the script out the door and get personal. Fine, why not get personal then?

"Mr. Laurinitis, let me make something clear okay? He didn't use me to get to the top, and I didn't use him either. He put himself up there, all by himself. Just because you may not like some of the unsavory things he told people about you, doesn't mean you can sit here and falsely accuse him of things with no proof." She fired back diplomatically. Persephaine refused to stoop to his level, and on live television at that.

John Laurinitis laughed.

"You're right, I won't accuse anyone without proof. But that's just the thing, I do have proof. Don't believe me? Go ask those three ladies about what I ask you-"

"Mr. Laurinitis, I have no desire to dig into Punk's past. Why should I? That happened _before_ me. Here's my question, why do you care so much? A little obsessed with him aren't you? Or are you still a little butt-hurt that he actually had the balls to speak out against the things that were wrong in this company?" She interrupted him.

"How in the world would you know what was wrong with this company Persephaine? You were just a fan when you were brought into this company. If it weren't for Vince, you wouldn't even be here right now. I'd hate to think your fifteen minutes are almost up, but I am warning you dear if you don't get with the program and soon, they will be." He said straightening his back and looking down his nose at her.

"Is that a threat Ace? Because if it is, I'm sure the board would love to hear about this." She fired back.

"It's not a threat when it's the truth. Think about what I'm saying Persephaine, who ever you want to spend time with outside of here, is your business. But it's never smart to mix business with... pleasure. So whatever is going on with you and Punk, get it out of your system, and stop flaunting it at work. Get your head back on straight, and maybe you will actually save yourself from losing what you claim is your dream job." He smiled at her as he started to type away furiously on his cell phone.

"Jealousy doesn't look good on anyone Johnny, and in your case, it certainly doesn't help you at all." Persephaine laughed at him and walked out of his office. Effectively ending the scene.

As soon as she walked out, Stephanie tired to stop her.

"No, I won't ever deal with that kind of bs ambush ever again." She said yanking her arm back from her friend.

"I'm sorry Persephaine, I had no idea." Stephanie apologized.

"It's whatever, but my personal life nor Punk's, will not be aired out for ratings." She said back as she walked off.

"That's a little hard since you've done a great job of that all by yourself. Or are you forgetting about Money In The Bank, and that famous kiss you two shared for the whole world to see?" John Laurinitis said stepping out of the room.

Persephaine stopped half way down the hall, turned around and walked back with a purpose. John knew instantly that she was going to lash out, and stepped behind Stephanie.

"Don't Persephaine." Stephanie warned her.

"I won't, because I refuse to give this asshole the satisfaction. But let me tell you something Johnny, I gave the fans what they wanted. As did you, Stephanie, and Vince that night. You could have shot my idea down, but you didn't. Why is that again? Oh yeah, because you knew that when me and Punk got together, the fans were gonna pour money into ticket sales just to see us. Even if it was for one glimpse. Not to mention Punk's merch sales would sail through the roof. Which gee... they have! So let me get this straight, now it's such a goddamn problem for Punk and I to be together? Now it's a problem for everyone to know or at least think that we are together outside of here too? The last time I checked Mr. Laurinitis, Vince's pockets have gotten a lot fatter since Punk and I stepped up to the plate for this story line. I can't help it that we're actually together for real outside of here too, but that's _our_ business. Not yours. So next time, keep your nose out of my personal life. As for Punk, just try putting your nose in his, and I promise he'll give you his own personal version of a nose job... free of charge." She snapped at the Vice President of Talent Relations, as she stormed off down the hallway.

Sighing Stephanie turned around to face John.

"Satisfied? Because if you keep pushing her, she's gonna snap. Persephaine is a good woman, and her only mission is to be helpful. So what if she's with Punk outside of here too? Why should we care? She's a grown woman, and if it's a mistake, she'll deal with that. She loves him, and from what I can tell, he loves her too. Even if he's private about it." She told him sternly.

"Stephanie, you're just as weak minded as your mother was. It has nothing to do with love. Nothing to do with that at all. Just wait, when those two fall apart, that's when things will get interesting again. I guarantee it." John Laurinitis said as he walked off.

Stephanie stood there seething.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that." She said to herself, as she watched him round the corner as he walked off.

Later that night, Persephaine and Punk were cuddled up on the couch of his tour bus, as they were riding to the next town.

"I saw what happened in the promo. You want to talk about it?" Punk asked her with an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Not really." She responded, trying to brush it off.

"So you're not the least bit curious about what he told you about my ex girlfriends?" He said, not quite believing her.

"Not really." She said once more.

Clicking the remote to switch the movie they were watching on pause, he turned to her, and looked her in the eyes. Persephaine on the other hand, was content on ignoring him.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Even though he already knew what was eating at her, he wanted her to get it off her chest.

"Phil, I'm fine. Laurinitis is trying to get under my skin, oh well."

"And the second you let him, you're gonna start bringing out of the arena with you." Punk warned her. He had seen it happen in the past, especially with former girlfriends. Bringing home your work is never a good idea. It could drain and kill a relationship, quickly.

She sighed.

"I'm sorry. You're right, but I feel like if I talk about it, then I'm just being childish." She admitted.

"You know the one thing I absolutely love about you? The fact that you're such a strong person. But the only drawback to that, is that you feel that you have to be strong around me all the time." He said with a chuckle.

She threw him a look.

"So you want a cry baby? Because I can give you a weak little cry baby." She said with a smirk.

"Hell no. Don't start that shit. What I mean is, that it's okay to depend on me too. You don't have carry the weight on your shoulders all the time." He said while sliding his arm over her shoulders, bringing her closer to him, as he kissed her hair.

"I know. I'm just not used to it. I've carried around the weight of the world for what feels like forever, that I've just gotten completely used to it. Yes, it bothers me that John's plan of attack is our relationship so far. I just don't see what he thinks he can possibly gain from it. I mean, it wasn't such a big fuss about us leading up to the pay-per-view in your hometown, but now it is?" She said.

"Persephaine, John Laurinitis has a problem with us, not the whole company." Punk said, trying to reassure her.

"Apparently not. He had to run the idea by creative and booking for it get this far. Stephanie tried to keep him away from it, I know she did. But he still went there regardless. If he had approval from creative to get away with this, then I'm worried Punk. That means they have a legit problem with me. That means they do not take me seriously on the team. What's next? I mean you're already losing the title at Summerslam to Del-Rio, and your feud with Paul is going to escalate as well. Hell, just the other day I over heard Mary-Lou talking about the fact that Laurinitis is wanting to bring back a legend, just to enter that feud with you. Punk this isn't about them, this is about them using us to keep their favorites in the spotlight. I mean, Zack still isn't being properly pushed. Dolph isn't being pushed into the WWE title competition line yet-"

"Shhh! You worry too much. We just got back not too long ago, welcome to the WWE sweetheart, this is how it works around here. It's next to impossible to get them to change the system. But we're gonna do it. I promise, but it will take time. You have to be patient. You really didn't expect it to happen over night did you?" He asked her, giving her a look.

"Well... no. Okay, so maybe it's a little soon to be worried about pushing the younger talent, but still, John Laurinitis' hold over creative? You can't tell me that doesn't worry you a little bit." She said back.

"You're right about that. That does worry me." He said, as he ran a hand through his hair.

"It worries me because of what Stephanie told me." Phil sighed.

"Yeah that's right, you said she talked to you!" Persephaine remembered.

"Come on, let's go lay down in my master suite." He said with a smirk, and reaching for her hand.

Following him to the back of his bus, she walked into his room, and was still amazed that they managed to fit a bedroom this size on a tour bus. Kofi was snoring away in one of the bunk beds in the walk way leading to the room, and she giggled at him.

"You're gonna rag on him so bad for snoring aren't you?" Punk said with a smirk.

"No I can't, because I know you'll just tell him about my bad snoring." She sighed with a smile.

"I won't have to, he'll probably hear it!" He laughed at her, as her jaw dropped and she threw her shirt that she just took off at him.

"Asshole." She mumbled.

"I still love you." He said still laughing at her.

"Yeah yeah. Sure you do." She pretended to pout at him, as she changed into her booty shorts, and tank top sleepwear.

"Mmmmm yes I do." He said as he eyeballed her ass, and just like that she knew if she wanted it, that she could have him naked in that bed in less than 30 seconds.

"Down boy. We still haven't finished talking about what we need to talk about." She laughed as she snuggled under the blankets on her side of the bed.

"I know, I know." He said throwing his hands up in mock surrender.

"So what did Stephanie say?" She asked him.

"That she's worried, that Paul and her seem to be losing control of their respective parts in the company. But I think she told me something that she didn't really tell you." He told her with a quizzical look on his face.

"Okay, what?"

"That John Laurinitis is really after you for some strange reason. She gets the feeling that it's not so much me he's after anymore, Stephanie really thinks he's after you. She thinks he looks at you as a threat. Therefore he's coming after all of us to get to you. For example, she believes the reason why he's making her job and Paul's job difficult is because they supported your idea to push me. I personally think he's gonna start fucking with me too. It's only a matter of time. That's a given. Not that I mind, because I'll make his life a living hell. But you, behind the scenes, you've started creating so much change... that's why she thinks he's targeting you. We both knew there would be some who wouldn't like what we are trying to do. But she firmly thinks he's got it out for you. She can't prove anything right now, that's why she hasn't been able to put a stop to it yet." He told her honestly, as he sighed once more.

Persephaine rested her back against the pillows, and just stared ahead of her.

"He's gonna rip us apart." She simply said.

Punk snapped his head in her direction.

"No he's not. He can't break us apart. Only we can do that to each other and I don't plan on letting that happen. At least not on my end. I fought you too goddamn hard to get us together." He told her firmly.

"Exactly, he can't tear us apart... but we can. God I'm such an idiot, why didn't I see this before? That's how he plans to take us both out of the equation." She told him honestly.

"I don't see how, we're both smarter than that."

"Phil, be honest with me... why didn't you tell me about your ex girlfriends? I mean they were all beautiful diva's, and I'm not exactly cut from the diva cloth. I don't mean to push this, and it really isn't Laurinitis making me ask this, I'm genuinely curious. Any moron with a computer or smartphone could look up your wikipedia page and know this about you. So what gives?" She asked him curiously.

"Well... if I said that I didn't see this question coming, I would be lying. Truth is, I didn't think it would be that big of a deal. You're right, any moron with a phone or computer would know this about me already. So I figured you already knew about them. And no, I'm not saying you're just any moron. What I mean is, I thought you would have done your homework on me already. You already did with my livejournal account if you remember correctly." He looked at her pointedly.

"True. But still, how do you go from them to me? It's not an insecurity thing, I'm genuinely curious. But I'm more curious, if the rumors true. Are you a player? Do you get bored after a while and leave them for another girl?" She boldly asked him.

Punk sat up straighter, turned to her and looked her dead in the eyes. Persephaine still couldn't help that feeling of a magnetic pull she always felt, every single time he looked at her.

"Listen to me beautiful, number one I love you. Number two, clown shoes isn't gonna tear us apart, we're not going to let that happen. Number three, Beth, Amy, and Maria are great girls in their own right. Maria was special to me, I loved her. I was happy with her. But she changed, she became insanely jealous over a backstage rumor that I slept with Barbie Blank. It wasn't true of course, but because some of the girls and guys didn't want to see us together, they started that rumor. Instead of trusting me, she became suspicious, and jealous. Breaking up with her was hard, and I swore off dating for a long time after wards. She took the break up hard too. Hell, she wrote a fucking album about it! Amy caught me off guard. She has her moments of being special and there were just these moments that you caught glimpses of this beautiful person. But she's so messed up inside, it became too hard to see straight with her. So I cut ties with her. Beth was a friend, and at first it started off as a rebound thing for the both of us. Me from Amy, and her from Cody. Then it suddenly morphed into this very serious relationship that took both us by surprise. Next thing I know, she's moving in with me in Chicago, and I was actually thinking about asking her to marry me. Then, several weeks before I met you, I noticed changes in her. Eventually I just realized it didn't matter to her who she was with, as long as she had someone to call her boyfriend. Ending things with her was hard. Very hard. Almost as hard as it was with Maria. Plus, it didn't help that she was jealous of my friendship with Amy. I did an interview with Amy on her radio show, the next thing I know she's publically unfollowing me and Amy on twitter. So yeah, I ended that. Then, you." He paused smiling at her. A real smile.

"You walked into my life. The second I looked into your eyes that night at the show, between the ring ropes, it was like my entire world lit up on fire. But you were a fan, and that would be highly inappropriate, not that that thought ever stopped some of the other guys before. But I'm not like them. The way you looked up from your phone and I looked over at you at the same time. Mason nudged me because I stopped walking for a second, and I actually told him that I thought I was staring at an angel. You have no idea how hard it was for me to keep a straight face and stay in character that night. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you at all. Then... that night... I'm not a believer in fate or a divine power, but even I have to admit... the way you came into my life was amazing, and scary at the same time. When Vince told us he was in the process of securing you for a RAW visit, I knew this was something out of the norm. That I had to see you again, say something to you, get close to you again. When we kissed in your hotel room in Houston... Jesus Christ I don't think I have ever been so taken with a kiss in my entire life-"

"Phil stop..." She whispered shaking her head.

"No I'm serious! You think I'm kidding? Kissing you in front of all those fans on RAW was a nice rush. That was the first time I kissed you as CM Punk, but the first time I kissed you in that hotel room was as Phil Brooks. And I was hoping the whole time after I left your room, that it wouldn't be the last time. Sure enough, it wasn't. Don't get me started on the first time I finally got you all to myself in Chicago either, but I'll put it to you this way, the way things happened between you and I... never happened like that with any of the other girls. That night after the pay-per-view was the best night of my life. You are the best thing that's happened to me in a very, very long time Persephaine Sin-Claire. And I absolutely love you more than you will ever know for it." He told her as he softly kissed her lips.

Her face was so red it was unbelievable.

"I think it's so cute when you're embarrassed. What? Didn't expect me to have a romantic side to my honesty?" He whispered to her with a smile.

When she looked up, that when he noticed a tear running down her cheek.

"Why are you crying? Aren't you happy?" He asked her.

"That's just it, I am. And I'm absolutely terrified I'm gonna lose it... that I'm gonna lose you." She whispered to him.

"You won't beautiful, I promise." He said as he hugged her.

She buried her face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. _'God that never gets old,'_ she thought to herself.

After he released her, she looked at him.

"That's why we need a plan. A fail safe if you will." She announced to him.

"For what? I'm not following." He asked her, confused.

"For John Laurinitis. When the time is right, we need to make him think he's succeed. We need to make him think that he's won, and torn us apart. The only downfall to that, is we'll have to make everyone else believe that too." She told him

"Alright... I'll bite. Go on."

From there she proceeded to tell him her idea, to which he would interject with another idea or a comment here and there.

"Well, I have to admit. That would work." He said, as he laid his back against the pillows and thought about it.

"It would, plus it'll help us catch him in the act." She said with a smirk.

"Remind me never to cross you." He said upon noticing her evil smirk.

"Handsome, I'm pretty sure, I don't have to worry about that." She told him honestly.

Suddenly, she straddled him and kissed his lips.

"I love you. More than you'll ever know Phil." She whispered against his lips as their foreheads touched, while their eyes were closed.

"I know the feeling, because I love you too." He said as he kissed her and rolled them over with her landing on her back.

That night, after he slowly made love to her, he slept blissfully uninterrupted. For the first time, in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Summerslam! Oh boy! *evil smirk*<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**See Chapter 1 for disclaimers!**

**Authors Note's: Super big thank you's go out to, xErikax (always keep your standards high hun, because more often than not, it will weed out the assholes.) xGoToSleepx, Miserlou (You know what I'm about to say to your little review, I know you do! Lmfao Really? C'mon! By his dick? Are you for real? I haven't stopped laughing since I read that review! That was awesome!) dreamin'BIG, xLifeFullOfLaughterx (I swear to Jebus I can't get enough of your story, "What Lies Beneath," such a great story! So I'm stoked that you're reading mine. Thanks hun!) and last but certainly never least, Kayla Smiley!**

**I know you guys are wanting to kill me, my lack of updating is frustrating. College is killing my writing mo-jo. It doesn't help that I'm constantly tired all the time either. Jesus this is making me mad. Oh well, no one said college would be easy! It is what it is!**

**P.S. I really don't hate Beth Phoenix. I respect the hell out of her as a professional wrestler. I just think she's so much fun to write for as a really nasty and hateful person! *Evil smirk***

**On the flip side, we're gonna see that Persephaine is one hundred and ten percent capable, of being a nasty and mean person too. *Giggles* Oh boy! You guys just don't know! Ah! This chapter was fun to write!**

**Now on with the show!**

Chapter 5: Slipping Into Your Darkness

House shows.

Jesus, if she didn't love her job, she would have choked someone out by now.

Persephaine had been in a sour mood for the past week, and it didn't manage to go unnoticed by Punk, who just left her be. He knew better than pester her when she was like this, Persephaine was a lot like him, meaning she wouldn't think twice about throwing him a dirty look if he or anyone else bothered her. Hell, he still remembered the first time it ever happened.

_Phil walked into his dressing room that he was sharing with Persephaine, and he observed her sitting on the bench, lost in the paper work in front of her._

_Taking off his shirt, he grabbed his new white CM Punk shirt that one of the merch people provided him, and he threw it on. As he continued to change into his ring attire, he noticed that Persephaine had a very salty look on her face as she read the papers in front of her._

"_Hey beautiful, are you alright?" He inquired._

_She just looked up and gave him one hell of a dirty look._

"_Does it look like I'm alright handsome?" She said back blankly._

_He narrowed his eyes at her._

"_Alright Seph, you don't need to be a smartass to me. It's me, Phil, your boyfriend. Remember?" He said back as he leaned against the wall locker and crossed his arms over his chest._

_She sighed._

"_Sorry. I've been in a pissy mood since I found out which legend it is that they're bringing back to enter into a feud with you." She told him as she took her reading glasses off._

"_Who?" He asked her curiously._

"_Kevin Nash, and guess who's bright idea this was based off of a tweet that he sent to you?" She said sarcastically, something that he didn't take offense to, simply because she was like him on that level._

"_Old Ace?" He said as shock filtered across his face._

"_Bingo! So you won't just be feuding with Paul, you'll have Kevin on your ass too. He's gonna make his entrance at Summer Slam. He'll assist Del-Rio in cashing in the brief case, and winning the championship from you." She sighed._

_He sighed as well, grabbed his championship title from the locker, and walked over to her. Giving her a kiss on her forehead to reassure her, he then turned and walked out._

_She knew he wasn't pleased about this. _

_Neither was she._

Hanging around backstage, she sat with the tech guys as they worked on the lights and music. It was the one place she found solace away from the craziness that was going on.

Two weeks.

That was how long it's been since she last saw her son. To say she was on edge, was a complete and utter understatement, if she ever heard one.

Sighing, she stood up and walked to the back. She knew Kofi and John would be hanging around back there, maybe even Matt aka Zack Ryder. Sure enough, the three men were sitting in catering goofing around. So she reached in the ice chest, grabbed a water and made her way over to them.

"Hey guys," She smiled lightly at them as she sat down.

"She speaks! Oh my God! I was wondering how long you were gonna keep giving everyone the silent treatment!" Zack said as he threw an arm over her shoulders once she sat down.

"I'm sorry guys. Just have a lot on my mind right now." She explained to the men as she looked off in the distance, and saw Beth Phoenix coming into the room with her buddy Nattie. Great. Just what she needed right now.

Kofi noticed what she was looking at, and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"It's cool, just ignore them. You know they're just trying to tempt you into trouble." He said to her.

"I know," she said as she broke eye contact away from them, "so how are you guys doing?" She asked with a small smile.

"Ahh, just waiting on Summer Slam. Liz wants to come out and see the show, but truth be told I don't know if that's such a good idea. Not with how hectic shit is getting around here." John said.

"I can't blame you bro. The last thing you or Liz needs is the WWE trying to drag her into a story line too." Zack said to the second half of the two WWE champions.

"I won't allow it, and neither would Liz. No offense, but she wants nothing to do with this world. I can't blame her you know." John explained.

Everyone at the table nodded in agreement. This life was a hard one. Not everyone was cut out for life with the WWE. Long days and nights, the media, the fans, the traveling. Persephaine was just now seeing all of this for herself. But she loved it anyway. Except for what was happening right now behind the scenes anyway. If she didn't have Punk, she wasn't quite sure if she could have made the transition as easy as she has. She was really quite lucky when she thought about it.

"Oh my God, why does it reek of fish in here? It's not like I see any fish being offered in here... Oh wait, never mind," said Beth as she made her way over to the table that Persephaine and the guys were sitting at, "I think I figured it out. It's coming from over here Nattie!" Beth taunted Persephaine.

"Oh look, it's the she-beast! Eat any more men for breakfast today, or are you just happy to see me Beth?" Persephaine taunted back with an evil smirk.

"Oh hell!" Kofi exclaimed under his breath, while shaking his head.

Beth and Nattie laughed.

"Oh look, Persephaine thinks she's funny. Awe, how adorable! She must have had a clown for breakfast this morning! Look sweetie, you're lucky we're in a good mood today. We just decided, you know because we're just that nice, to inform you of something that the ladies in the locker room want to tell you but just don't know how to." Nattie said with a cutesy and fake laugh.

"You see Persephaine, the girls in the back took a vote. Consider this your warning." Beth said as she tossed a cylinder tube looking can over to Persephaine who caught it.

"The hell is this?" Persephaine asked as she turned can over to read it, as did the guys.

Once she read it, her face reddened immediately. It was a Summer's Eve feminine spray can. Extra Strength. Her jaw tightened, as she locked eyes with John, who just shook his head at her. Silently begging her not to hit Beth.

"We were told to tell you, either get that smell under control. Or you can't change with us anymore sweetie." Beth said, as she reached over and patted Persephaine's head.

Persephaine reached up and smacked her hand away, as she stood up to face her.

Kofi was the first to jump between the two women.

"You know Beth, that would make sense if I actually changed with you ladies, but I don't. I think that's what's _really_ bothering you. I'm changing in the _very same_ dressing room you _used_ to change in. Aren't I Beth? Changing with the very same _man_ you _used _to change with. I'll admit, I see what attracted you to him back then," She paused as she pretended to daydream, then she gasped in realization, " Oh that's right! You didn't care about him! You just cared about being able to claim you had a man! I mean, I can understand it, I really can. It's gotta be _so_ hard for you! Poor thing! Most men must get scared at the site of you. I mean, you practically look like them." Persephaine taunted her with a smirk.

Beth tired to shove Kofi aside as Nattie just stood back, watching the scene unfold.

"But thank you Beth. I'm sorry I didn't get a gift for you, but trust me. Before the end of the night, you'll get my gift! I promise." She told the diva with a nasty smirk.

Beth stopped struggling with Kofi, and threw Persephaine an extremely hateful look, with a tight lipped smile.

"Looking forward to it... slut." She whispered to her as she grabbed Nattie and stormed from the room.

Persephaine just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? I've never seen Beth just hate someone as much as she hates you!" Matt aka Zack told her as she sat back down.

"Seriously! What is wrong with you two? I've never seen you that nasty and ruthless to anyone before." John said with a critical eye.

"She hates me because I'm with Punk." She answered simply. Truth was, it was the only logical reason, her mind could come up with.

"That doesn't make any sense. She dumped Punk because she thought he was cheating on her with Amy." Kofi answered.

"Is that what she told you?" Persephaine asked him, with a raised eyebrow.

"That's what she told all of us." Zack exclaimed.

"How come none of you bothered to ask Punk about it?" She inquired from them.

"Truth is, we didn't feel like it was our business. Yeah, he's our friend, but he's a private person." John answered.

"Well, while that's true. I'm sure Punk would appreciate your asking him what happened, instead of just believing one side of it. On the flip side, you'd be taking the risk of him getting pissed and telling you to fuck off." She admitted.

All four of them were quite.

"So what gift are you gonna give her?" Matt asked her curiously.

She smirked.

"I think you'll just have to wait and see. Besides, you guys really don't wanna go down with me, when I'm in Shitsville with the brass do you?" She told them honestly.

"Good point. Truth is, I really don't want to know what's going through your mind right now." John said standing up, with his hands in the air.

_'Oh this is gonna be fun!'_ She thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Beth Phoenix was about to pin Eve Torres for the win in their match, when all of a sudden Persephaine's music hit. The fans went nuts, even though they were confused, but still cheered for her never the less.<p>

She signaled to Beth to go ahead and wrap up her match with Eve. After Beth delivered a vicious Glam Slam to Eve, and got the three count, Persephaine stood at the top of the make shift ramp and clapped.

Luckily this was a House show. If this were RAW, she wouldn't be getting away with this as easily as she is.

Turning on her microphone, she smirk.

"Congrats Beth! That was a very nice victory! You remember how I said I would get you a gift as you gave me one earlier?" Persephaine asked her.

Beth continued to stare at the younger woman, and if looks could kill, Persephaine would be pushing daisies by now.

"Well, here it is. I'm gonna tell these fans something they don't know about, but something that has been reported on a few dirt sheets these past few weeks. It's true, Beth and I can not stand each other behind the scenes. Quite frankly, I'm tired of her attitude against me since I'm now dating her ex boyfriend. It was no big secret, and they even admitted to the relationship in Maxim magazine! So if we want to get technical, I'm not talking about anything that isn't already well known." She paused. Punk was gonna kill her for this, but once she explained why, he might forgive her for it.

"My point is, since I've gotten here, Beth can't stand me. Which is odd, because I've been nothing but fair and decent to everyone since I got here! Yeah, I had problems with Punk. But hey! We're past them now obviously." She said, referring to their story line issues.

"This lying, manipulative, and conniving piece of crap that's in the ring right now, has been giving crap in the back since I first set foot in this business. She's accused me of being a slut, says that I slept my way to the top, and everything else! Isn't that right Beth?" Persephaine asked the woman, as Beth laughed at her and nodded her head yes, while reaching for a microphone.

"I'm not gonna lie! Yes! You are a slut!" Beth said as the fans booed her horribly.

Persephaine shook her head.

"No, you see that's where you're wrong hun. I got here based on my brains. Ask any of the higher ups in WWE, it's true. I'm here because I was smart enough to get here. I used my brains to actually help start making some new changes around here." She smiled at the woman, as she held up a black bag and waved it in front of the woman.

"But to my gift! You see, Beth here thought she would be funny tonight, and throw me a bottle of Summer's Eve. And if you have no idea what that is, you're probably too young to know." Persephaine laughed as the fans booed Beth even harder.

"So Beth, with that in mind, I was told to tell you from the guys in the back," she said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a white jock strap, "to quit leaving your disgusting jock straps lying around all over the place!" She said as she held it up in her latex gloved hand.

The fans lost it as they laughed and cheered.

Beth's jaw dropped as her face became red with anger.

"Oh yeah! And I think you accidentally left your bottle of Summer's Eve in catering earlier! By the way this thing smells," She said as she sniffed it and turned away real fast, "you're gonna need it!" She said as she tossed the offending objects towards Beth who was standing in the ring.

The fans jumped up and down cheering, as Beth seethed in her spot.

"Persephaine! You bitch! You want to know why I think you're a slut? Well I tell you why! Not that it's gonna come as news to you, but I'm sure all these people would _love_ to know why! I was told a very interesting story about you, how you set up the entire scenario with that little boy, his mother and Punk's car just to get your foot in the door! How you became friends with a higher up in this company through a past employee, and set this whole thing up, because you got this higher up to believe your crap about wanting to make a change in this company!" Beth smirked at her.

Persephaine had a look of confusion on her face, she had no idea where this story was coming from.

"Beth it's official, you need help! You're completely delusional." She told the woman in the ring, she was clearly confused.

"Am I Persephaine?" Beth said in a sing-song voice.

"Who was that past employee that you know?" She asked her.

"Beth I seriously have no idea what you're talking about, I think we need to sit down in the back and talk about this. Clearly you've been highly misinformed about me-" Persephaine tried to reason with the woman. So far none of this was making any sense.

"So you're gonna sit here and lie about your cousin Micheal!" She told her, as Persephaine's eyes widened.

"Micheal? What the hell does he have to do with this Beth?" She asked her over the mic.

"Oh you think you've got everyone fooled don't you little girl?" Beth laughed at her.

"But you miscalculated. Big time. Because the higher up you promised to help, you had your new boyfriend throw him under the bus in his famous promo a couple of months ago. Persephaine, you betrayed not only your boyfriend and you've been betraying him for months now! You also betrayed the one man who helped you get here!"

"Who? Beth? Who?" She yelled at her.

"John Laurinitis!" Beth shouted at her, as the fans clearly voiced their shock at this revelation.

Persephaine's jaw dropped. So this is how John was going to destroy her and her budding career!

"Beth, this is a lie, and I think you know it! But don't worry, I'm gonna get to the bottom of it and prove my innocence! I can assure you of that!" She yelled at her, and stormed in the back.

Once she got behind the curtain, she noticed everyone standing around the back. Staring at her.

"It's not true, and yes I will get to the bottom of it." She snapped at everyone.

Punk was in the front of the crowd.

He gave her a look that broke her heart into a million pieces.

"Punk, you can't believe-"

"I don't know what to believe anymore Persephaine." He told her, as he turned and walked off.

Everyone from the locker rooms continued to stare at her.

"Show's over! Get back to work!" She called out as she followed Punk through the crowd.

She couldn't find him anywhere, and by the time the show was over, she gave up and went and collected her bags.

Once she made it outside, she noticed that his bus was gone.

Persephaine held back her tears as she accepted a ride from John Cena on his bus.

* * *

><p><em>'Convincing enough?'<em> She read his text from her phone.

_'Yeah, I almost cried to be honest with you.'_ She texted back to him.

_'We still on for making it look like we're trying to make up on Raw?'_ He sent back to her. Truth was he felt absolutely horrible about this, but he knew it had to be done. Persephaine was right, Johnny Ace was out to destroy their relationship.

_'Yeah, we have to come off as tense, but trying to be united. Someone in that crowd is gonna have a video of this on YouTube tonight. Plus the dirt sheets. I just hope Stephanie knows what she's doing. It's a good thing her and I thought about this being a possibility of happening with Beth. I knew there was a reason that woman hated me so much. Now we know why.'_ She sent to him.

_'I love you and I'm so sorry. I wish I could be with you right now. I feel like such a douchebag right now.'_

_'We're doing what has to be done. I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow handsome.'_ She wrote back, as she wiped a stray tear. She had to admit, he did a damn good job playing his role up.

* * *

><p>In his tour bus, Punk laid in his bed and tossed his phone to the side. He sighed, and rubbed his hands over his face.<p>

"How is she man?" Kofi asked him from the doorway.

"She's alright. I know it hurt her though. Did you see the look on her face?"

"I did. That woman loves you, Persephaine would never do this. I can't believe John Laurinitis would do this. It's gonna ruin her career." He sighed as he sat on the end of Punk's bed.

Punk just laid there and stared at the ceiling of his room on the bus.

"I didn't think he would go this far man. I really didn't." Punk admitted. For the first time in a long time, he actually didn't have an answer or a solution for what was happening around him.

Kofi sighed once more, as he stood up, walked out of the room, and shut Punk's door behind him.

Phil needed to be alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know I said this chapter was gonna be the Summer Slam chapter, yeah well the muse took over! Summer Slam will be next chapter. I really had to revisit Beth and Persephaine's beef. This is gonna be a huge part of this story. Tee-hee. I'm sorry, I'm literally leaving you guys hanging on the huge fall out that's about to happen! Oh boy! *Rubs hands together with an evil smirk*<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**See Chapter 1 for disclaimers!**

**Author's Notes: Wow, the responses for the last chapter were great! Thank you guys so much! Cookies for everyone! Thank you's go out to: **

**_xLifeFullOfLaughterx_ - I felt bad writing that ending, I hate what I'm about to do to my power couple, but desperate times call for desperate measures!**

**_Kayla Smiley_ - Seeing how we're going to college for the same thing, I know you get it better than anyone here! Lol**

**_Miserlou_ - Smh, I've come to the conclusion that she's gonna some how introduce the topic of Punk's dick into every review from now on. Lol, *High Fives* I'm down with that! This is why she's Queen Perv around here anyway! Yes Ma'am! Yes! Yes! Yes!**

**_xGoToSleepx_ - That was my favorite part to write in that whole chapter, and thank you for saying something about it! I laughed my ass off once I read it, and was like, "If these ladies don't laugh their asses off to this, I don't know what will make them laugh!" So thank you!**

**_Dreamin'BIG_ – I'm seriously about to bust out of my seems to write that chapter! You saw the snippet I wrote for it at the end of the first story. It's gonna be on like mother effin' donkey kong! **

**Big thank you's also go out to all of you who have been favoriting and asking for story alerts. Don't be shy! Stop by and leave a review, even if it's just to say hi. If you have questions or complaints, please PM them to me, and I'll be happy to address all issues that way. Thank you all so much! **

**You know, Summer Slam was suppose to be two chapters ago. But every time I say I'm writing it, I get side tracked and realize, I still have to set up future chapters right now. Ugh. Summer Slam is definitely next chapter. No excuses. In the meantime, please enjoy the fun evil plotting and fall out. Oh boy!**

**Warning: This will be a longer than normal chapter!**

**Also check my profile for a major announcement for all, "Invincible," and, "We Will Always Have Twitter," fans. I'm officially on facebook! So hurry, go and like my page!**

**Btw, Persephaine is 5'9" and weighs 130 lbs. You'll see why I'm reminding you guys of this once you read the chapter. **

**Now, on with the show!**

Chapter 6: Can't Turn Back Now...

"Look at me now! Look at me now! I'm getting pay-per!" John Cena sang out horribly from listening to his iPod, and Persephaine felt like she was gonna shoot herself.

How many times could someone listen to that song on fucking repeat? Was he serious? Then she looked every where around the room, hoping to find a hidden camera or two, because the only logical explanation for this crap was: she was getting Punk'd.

Then, just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, he attempted the Busta Rhymes rapping part of the song. That was when her jaw dropped.

"What fourth dimension of hell did I just step into?" She whispered to herself.

After letting John try to get half through the very fast verse, she slammed her book shut.

"John! John! Just stop! Jesus Christ, you are not Busta fucking Rhymes! You are a semi-talented white boy rapper, but not even you can keep up with him! Please stop, I'm begging you!" She said as she took his headphones off of his head.

John blushed a deep shade of red, and smiled.

"That loud huh?" He asked with a chuckle.

"If the fans are waiting for us in the next city at the hotel, it's because they heard your ass coming, I promise!" She fired back at him in response.

"Ouch, that hurts!" He said holding his big hand over his heart.

She just have him a disbelieving look, to which he just laughed harder at her for.

"So, are you ready to talk?" He asked her, as he took his headphones off completely.

Persephaine looked at her book and turned a slight shade of red. Truth was, she didn't want to talk about this with John, he had an uncanny way of know when she wasn't being straight forward about something.

"Not really." She told him honestly.

"Persephaine, c'mon, it's me. You know, John, your self dubbed teddy bear!" He said back with a hint of a laugh in his voice and a crooked smile gracing his handsome face.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, and in a snap, she looked him dead in the eyes.

"It's not true. What Beth said about me? No, it's not true. I'm innocent. I never worked with Laurinitis, and I never set up Punk." Persephanie told him, annoyed to be defending herself once more.

"Actually, I believe you." He smiled at her.

She was shocked and her jaw was practically hanging from her head.

"You do?" She asked him curiously.

"Yes, I do. Think about it, this story is just now going to come out, after you and Punk come back? Why didn't Laurinitis say anything after Punk's promo? It doesn't make sense on the timing, that and the fact that old Acey Boy helped you look like a fucking rock star at Money In The Bank with that flying cross body. That was still flawless by the way." He added.

Stunned, she sat back in her seat.

"Well... thank you."

"Besides if I thought you were capable of something like that, you wouldn't be riding with me right now. I'm just stumped that Punk left you like that." He told her sadly.

"Put yourself in his position, he just heard something about me, that makes him question everything I've ever done with or for him. And he heard it from an ex girlfriend no less. He probably thinks I'm no better than the girls he's dated in the past." She expressed out loud.

"Still, Persephaine that's unacceptable. You guys are together, you're a team. I'm having a hard time remembering how he even was before you anymore. That's how much you've influenced him for the better. If he loves you as much as he says he does, then he would have asked you about it. Not just assumed that it's true. I'm flabbergasted at how cold he was to you! You of all people! The one person he says he can actually see himself mar... I mean... being with for the rest of his life. It's just not cool, I expected better from him. Quite frankly, I'm astounded that you're sitting here not telling me the same thing." With that, no one could accuse John Cena, of not being able to be in tune with his intuitive side.

"You don't think that this bothers me? It does!" She snapped at him.

"But John, you'll be happy to know that when we get to the arena, Punk and I will be going out to get time to ourselves and talk. He texted me last night wanting to talk about everything. He even told me that he felt like a douchebag for it." Persephaine felt bad that her and Punk were lying to people about their rift, but it had to be done. It was the only way to catch John Laurinitis in his lies, and everyone had to believe they were being ripped apart because of it.

"That's good. At least he's being logical now, Punk's always had a bit of a hot head side to him. Don't misunderstand me, he's my friend, but how he just left you like that..." He sighed as he locked eyes with Persephaine.

"I know." She whispered to him.

Her phone started going off, playing "Boulevard of Broken Dreams," by Green Day, it was a ringtone Punk picked out for her to play whenever he called her Blackberry.

"It's Punk," she said as she got up and walked to the back of John's bus to talk to him in private.

"Hey." She answered the phone, sounding slightly defeated.

"Hey, how are you?" From the sound of his voice, Persephaine knew he was beating himself up horribly over this.

"I'm okay. You?" She asked him, concerned.

"I'll be better when I can see you again. I miss you. A lot." He told her honestly.

"I miss you too." She said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

As Persephaine stood in the hallway of John's bus and talked with Punk on her phone, John sat back and watched her. She was a lovely girl who meant well, and was trying to give people what they wanted: change. He just hoped that her dreams weren't about to be squashed out by jealous people like Laurinitis and Beth Phoenix. He was one of the few that knew that Persephaine was the one pushing for Beth the get the Diva's title, her main reason was that Beth was more deserving than most of the diva's division. He bet his bottom dollar that if Beth actually knew this, she wouldn't be quite as nasty to Persephaine as she's been the past several weeks. People never ceased to amaze him, especially Persephaine, herself. No matter how nasty and mean people were to her, she still would try to make the best and fair executive decision for them. Her main reason was that personal dislikes have no business being involved in good business decisions, something that most of the company didn't share with her.

John saw a hint of a smile grace her features as she talked to Punk over the phone. It looked like they were going to smooth things over, which was good. He could tell she really loved him, reguardless of the new fame the both of them were experiencing. She actually loved him for him, and anyone who was around the two for more than five minutes, could see Punk would marry the girl tomorrow if he could. He would never forget the conversation they had along with Kofi, in John's locker room a couple of weeks prior.

"_How was New Orleans man?" Kofi asked with a smirk on his face. John looked up from lacing his sneakers, his interest peaked._

"_It was actually pretty good. Her son is amazing. Very smart little boy, I'm positive he's gonna give her a run for her money when he's older. The coolest thing though, he's always down with trying to give her a little hell! It's great. We actually pranked her the day before yesterday. Persephaine was outside washing her car, and the next thing I know, Josh is trying to talk me into sneaking up on her, and throwing a bucket of water on his mom! He has a wicked sense of humor." Punk laughed, as Kofi and John joined in with him._

"_Did you get a picture?" John asked playfully with a wink._

"_Very funny Cena." Punk said back, smirking and shaking his head._

"_So is it safe to say, her son actually likes you?" Kofi asked curiously._

_Punk stopped sorting out through his bag for a moment and thought about it._

"_I think so. I can't speak for the little guy, but I do think so. I mean, he walked in on me kissing his mom in the kitchen when we thought he was taking a nap, and he didn't say anything. He just went right into the living room and asked me to play with him. Although, he did tell me something... interesting." _

"_Oh?" Cena said sitting back on the bench, wondering what had Punk so perplexed._

"_He said he's happy that his mom isn't sad anymore." Punk said as he looked down in his bag once more._

_Kofi and John's eyes both widened at this revelation. Neither of them, knowing what to think about this._

"_How does that make you feel?" Kofi, finally plucking up the courage first, asked him._

"_You want to know the truth?" He asked his friend, looking him in the eye._

"_I wouldn't have asked, if I didn't want to know bro." Kofi said back seriously._

"_It made me feel amazing, and nervous at the same time. I'm not a father, hell... I don't know if I'll ever be a father one day. I don't think he confuses me as taking the place of his father either, I think he actually realizes that Persephaine means everything to me, and that I care about him through that. Truth is, Josh is rubbing off on me in a good way. Every time Persephaine wants to do something, such as knock an idiot out, all that runs through my head is Josh and the effects everything has on him. That's what scares me... I have no idea what the hell this new territory is that I'm in, but I know I'm falling even harder for her. I want her in my life, and I can't see a future without her. I love her." Punk expressed as he sat down on the bench, facing both of the guys._

_John started to laugh._

"_I know exactly where this is going... I did the same thing when it comes to Liz. Punk... you're considering taking the relationship to the next level. Which is odd for you. You were with other girls for a couple of years, and the closest you ever got to that was Beth moving in with you. Now you're with Persephaine, and not for long I might add, and I think it's safe to say... you'd marry that woman in heartbeat if you could." John laughed even harder. _

_Kofi snapped his attention back to Punk, who looked stunned, and realized that Cena was actually right. _

"_Holy shit..." Kofi whispered, astounded by this revelation._

"_I don't know about all that..." Punk answered hesitantly, with a nervous chuckle._

"_I mean I've wanted her since..."_

"_You met her." Kofi and John finished for him._

_Punk threw them a dirty look._

"_Dude don't even try to deny it. You couldn't keep your eyes off of her that night, and I should know, I was out in the ring with you! Remember?" John said with a chuckle._

"_I don't know... I can't explain it. It's like a magnetic pull I've never experienced before. Something about her just draws me in, and I don't ever want to leave. She challenges me, sets a higher standard for me to reach every step of the way, I can't get enough of her. The funny thing is, she doesn't even try to be this way."_

_Kofi and John just shared a look, then looked back at Punk._

"_So if you had the chance to marry her tomorrow, you're telling me you wouldn't do it?" John boldly asked Punk._

_Phil sat there in thought for a moment..._

"_I don't know..." He answered with a smile._

"So Phil and I are gonna meet up at the hotel instead. He says he doesn't want to wait until we reach the arena." She said as she sat down, snapping John out of his thoughts.

"Good, I'm happy he's owning up to fact that he had a bone head moment. He needs to talk this out with you." John said sternly.

"I know teddy bear. Trust me, I know." She smiled up at him.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived at the arena, Persephaine and Punk seemed to both be in a better mood. When he got to her hotel room, he proceeded to tell her just how bad he felt about having to do what he did, and she proceeded to shut him up with all those unnecessary apologies. There's something to be said about, "make-up," sex, even though they didn't actually have anything to make up for. But still, Punk couldn't wipe the smirk off of his face as they entered the arena together.<p>

"Could you stop that! They're gonna catch on. We're suppose to look united, but tense." She whispered harshly to him.

"Can't help it. Besides where did you learn how to do that thing with your jaw and tongue?" He leaned in her ear and asked her, as he had a very nice flash back to her going down on him in her hotel room.

She closed her eyes, sighed and turned beat red.

"Fuck you." She whispered back to him.

"You already did. But, I'm down for a nice quickie in the shower if you are." He smirked as wagged his eyebrows at her.

She just tightened her jaw, and kept her eyes forward.

"Fine then, be like that." He pouted at her, as he opened the door to their shared dressing room.

"I've got to go find Stephanie and talk to her. She wants to go over these new developments with me. Something about bringing these real feud's to television. Not like that wasn't expected anyway, your ex girlfriend made that damn near impossible!" She exasperated sarcastically.

He hugged her close to him, and kissed her hair.

"Give 'em hell beautiful." He encouraged her.

"You know me... I'm all about giving someone hell." She smirked up at him.

* * *

><p>The second Persephaine sat down in the chair in front of Stephanie McMahon, she noticed that her boss was armed with information scattered all over her desk, and ready to get down to business.<p>

"I know that you know what we have to do now." Stephanie started off.

"You want to bring this to television, and it's not like we can't after that video of Beth and I went viral." The younger woman said with a sigh of annoyance.

"How do you feel about us airing the viral video, and you going out to the ring to call out Laurinitis?" The vice president of the creative department asked her friend.

"Looks like I don't have a choice. What's done is done. My only question is, why this outlandish story? You and I both know he's full of it Steph..."

"I know, and it quite frankly it worries me that not only has he decided to pump this false story around, but you know that he's gonna come up with something to frame you with as his proof." Stephanie answered back, as she sat back in her chair.

"Stephanie, you aren't stupid. You and I both know where the final destination of this ends." Persephaine said to Stephanie quietly.

Vince's daughter looked at the younger woman, deep in thought.

"Well if we're gonna stop beating around the bush and talk seriously about this, then let's start talking very seriously. You know he's trying his hardest to get you fired. I don't want to see you go, neither does my husband or most importantly my father. But just the three of us alone, can't overthrow a majority board vote. Your time is limited. I am asking you Persephaine... what do you want me to do?"

Persephaine sat back fully in her seat, and looked off to her left side, down at the floor. She chewed on her bottom lip. This is what she's been keeping from Punk since this whole thing started, and she prayed that he would forgive her for what she needed to do.

"I'm not giving the fucking board the satisfaction of firing me. I know you don't want to Stephanie, but I need you to make Laurinitis think that you're jumping ship on me. Make him believe that you want to help him get me out of here, that you're doing what's best for business. I've seen your old heel days, you were one of the strongest female baddies back in the day. You'll have to tap into that. I need you to make a recommendation to him. Recommend to him that even though I'm pushing his buttons, don't throw me under the bus just yet. Have him make a stipulation that you both know it's only a matter of time before I break." Persephaine told her boss.

"I'm assuming you mean Beth. Maybe something along the lines of not being able to engaging into a fight with her." Stephanie just sat back and smirked.

"Bingo. You know... it's scary how much we think alike sometimes. If the guys had any idea, they would move heaven and Earth to keep us from being able to plan anything together!" Persephaine chuckled.

"You're not lying about that!" She exclaimed with a laugh at her young friend.

"We don't have to do this Persephaine. You just came back from that short lived vacation with Punk. He wants you by his side through everything that's about to happen."

"We also might not have a choice. But I'll hold out as long as I can. I plan on at least staying until Hell In A Cell. I'm gonna endure rumors, whispers, and everything else. It's nothing I haven't dealt with before, but I really want to make it to Hell In A Cell before I leave. We've already discussed plans for Alberto, Cena, and Punk at that pay per view. They're not finalized yet, and with you getting in good with Laurinitis, we might be able to get our plans off the ground that way. At least then, you can blame me for the chaos we're about to create there." She smiled at her boss.

"That would come in pretty handy." Stephanie agreed, nodding her head.

"Besides I have plans for old Johnny Ace. Plans that I need your help with. I won't be able to get my hands on him until he feels like he's won by getting me out the door, and I get Punk to get Ace to slip up. You know talented Punk is at being an annoying, disrespectful, pain in the ass. I plan on capitalizing on that."

"How?" Stephanie asked quizzically.

"Easy. Give him a reason to try to screw Punk out of the title. Once we do, it's only a matter of time before he slips up and admits it. If there is one thing that's true, everyone has a breaking point. I plan on pushing John Laurinitis to his. He wants to destroy my credibility? He wants to destroy my career? He wants to act like he can go over your head? Over your husband's? Over your own father's? I'm going to take him out of the game for good. While he thinks I'm sitting out on the sidelines, he won't be aware of just how many ropes I setting him up to hang himself with behind the scenes. I need you to put me in contact with a WWE superstar with talents that no one can touch. I need to train. I'll have from October to February to train. I need this to be a person that will teach me to be as ruthless as I'll need to be for what I have planned. If we can't get Laurinitis to crack by February, we're screwed. I'm putting everything on the line for this Stephanie. The future of your family's company is in that man's hands whether you want to admit that or not, only because of his hold on the board members. I need to be trained by the best of the best. Only when I'm training will I reveal the final part of my plan. I just hope you can trust me. So far you have, but now I'm asking you to blindly trust my judgment. Is that something you can do Stephanie?" She finished, not once breaking eye contact with the chairman's daughter.

Stephanie sat back in thought, absorbing everything that Persephanie just revealed to her.

"What about Punk?"

"He can't know about this Stephanie, we both know he'll never agree to me doing this. He'll insist that there is another way, when you and I both know, there's not." Persephaine answered.

"You're willing to jeopardize your future with Punk over this?" Stephanie asked her, hardly believing what she was hearing.

"No... I'm jeopardizing it to save him, his career, and everything he's worked so hard for. And to save this company before Laurinitis runs it into the ground. As far as Punk is concerned, it's the same plan as usual, try to prove that Laurinitis is a fraud. What he doesn't understand is, we won't be able to do that until Laurinitis feels like he's won." She told her boss with an intense honesty.

Stephanie sighed.

"Okay, I'll help you and I fully trust you. I also believe I have the perfect superstar in mind to help you train. We've been trying to get him to come back for a little while now, but he refuses to at the moment. Maybe you can change his mind." She said as she wrote a name and number down on a piece of paper, before handing it to Persephaine.

Her eyes, grew into the size of large saucers, the second she read the name on the paper Stephanie handed her.

"Oh this is perfect!" She smirked at her boss.

"I expect you to find away to make him come back, and if he agrees, I might have an idea for an amazing promo to welcome you both back with." Stephanie told her with a smile.

"Consider it done." Persephaine said confidently.

"Good. Oh and Persephaine? Do not make me regret this!" Stephanie warned her sternly.

"Trust me. I won't."

"Good, now go get ready to call out Laurinitis tonight, so we can kick this thing off."

With that, Persephaine excused herself from Stephanie's presence. She had to go get ready, because he date with destiny, starting tonight.

* * *

><p>As Persephaine made her way to the ring, she noticed a definite shift in how the fans were reacting to her. They were torn, half were cheering and the other half was either quite or booing. Keeping her head held high, she climbed between the ropes and signaled for a microphone.<p>

"Micheal, I don't know what Persephaine has got to be feeling right now, as we saw in that video we showed earlier she's got to be in shock over what's going on." The King told his fellow commentator Micheal Cole.

"I knew she was a weasel! I've said it from day one King! This girl is no good, and I for one, am happy that Beth Phoenix told everyone the truth about her!" Cole exclaimed wildly from his spot at the announcers table.

"Cole, you're an idiot. I don't believe for one second that Persephaine is capable of those things that Beth wildly claimed. Beth sounds jealous of her to be honest, and another thing... if this is true, how come it's just now coming out?" The King questioned curiously.

"King I think you're being naïve, that woman is a snake. Plain and simple. Hopefully, Triple H does his job and fires her tonight!" Cole's nasty reply only made The King roll his eyes at him.

"The only one Triple H needs to fire around here is you Cole! For being such a moron!" Jerry Lawler snapped back at him.

Back in the ring, Persephaine surveyed the crowd around her, before bring the microphone up to her lips.

"I can not tell you what's been going through my mind over the past 48 hours... Shock, anger, even sadness. So this is his infamous plan huh? Frame me for something he knows damn well, never took place, and try to get me out of here... Wow. If John Laurinitis can be accused of anything, it's his lack of imagination!" She paused as the fans answered her with another mixed reaction.

"I know exactly what this looks like guys, I'm not an idiot unlike Cole over there, I know this actually looks bad on me."

"Just who the hell does she think she's calling an idiot? She's the one that got caught in her own lies!" Cole fired back at her, from his spot at the announcers table, for her comment.

"With that being said, I'm going to let you all know now: What Beth Phoenix said to me, was a complete lie! And I want John Laurinitis himself to come down to this ring, and explain this crap to me! So help me God Ace, if I have to go chase your ass down in the back, you won't like me when I'm done with you. I suggest you just come on down here and actually face me." Persephaine demanded, with her eyes ablaze.

She waited for a few minutes, and he still hadn't made his way to the ring to talk to her yet.

"See? If he was telling the truth, he would have gladly stepped up to the plate to prove that I was lying-" Suddenly she was cut off by Triple H's theme music, as the fans jumped to their feet, cheering for him.

Persephaine looked on, wondering why he was coming out here. As Triple H stepped onto the ramp, she realized why: he wasn't alone. Like the cowardly little boy he was, John Laurinitis brought himself a body guard. She rolled her eyes at this. Because of her support of Punk, she had to believe that Paul was actually going to conspire against her now too.

"Persephaine, I know you're upset, but if you want we can go to my office and sort this out. You don't have clearance to be out here in the ring, taking up air time." Triple H told her professionally, as they made their way down to the ring towards her.

"The hell with clearances! I got one, the second this moron decided to lie about me, and unleash that she-beast Beth Phoenix on me pubically!" She fired back at him, as the fans cheered her.

John Laurinitis then stepped up to try to defuse the situation.

"Persephaine, as Triple H said we can talk this all out in the back. We don't have to do this in public... and you don't have clearance to be out here right now. Get a grip on your professional bearings and let's go." He tried to tell her.

"You can kiss my ass and go to hell with your trying order me around! You better give me one good reason why I shouldn't knock you into the middle of next year, for you spreading lies about me!" She seethed at him dangerously, as she stepped to his face.

Laurinitis took a step back, going behind Triple H, like the coward he was.

"Persephaine, please let's just go to the back-" Triple H was soon cut off...

"I said NO damn it! I'm not one of those people he can publically humiliate, by trying to destroy me and my credibility, and expect me to take that lying down!"

"But you'll build it by lying on your back right?" Laurinitis hissed at her from behind Triple H, as the crowd expressed their shock at this.

"You lying son of a-," with that she threw her microphone to the side and launched herself after him.

Triple H snatched her in mid air and had to hold her back as she threw a well aimed punch for Laurinitis' head. He barely missed it, as he ducked down behind the bigger framed, Triple H. The fans were going nuts, they were out of their seats cheering as Persephaine tried everything she could to get out of his vice like grip on her.

"I'm gonna beat you within an inch of your miserable life Laurinitis! Just wait! I got you!" She screamed at him, as "Cult Of Personality," suddenly came on over the arena speakers and Punk ran to the ring.

He threw Triple H's arm's off of her, while yelling at him to get his hands off of her.

This gave Persephaine enough time to get around Triple H and chase Laurinitis around the ring. Punk stood back, as he watched his girl land a beautifully placed punch to John's back, knocking him down to the mat. She climbed on top of him and started wailing punches to him before Triple H picked her up, and practically threw her off of him. Punk immediately stepped up to Triple H's face, shoving him back, and the both of them had an intense yelling match.

"You can't throw a 130 pound woman around like that! You could seriously hurt her!" Punk fired at him, anger displaying perfectly on his face.

"You better get her under control, before I have to fire her for this stunt Punk!" Triple H roared back at him, as Punk turned as saw Persephaine going back after the fallen Laurinitis again.

Punk growled, stepped over and snatched up Persephaine before she did anymore damage.

"Stop! You're gonna get fired if you don't stop!" He yelled in her ear, trying to get her to calm down.

Persephaine stopped struggling, and was thankful she came to the ring tonight in a nice shirt and shorts for a change. She was almost positive if she wore a dress, her business would be hanging out by now.

"Okay! I'm fine!" She yelled back at him as he put her down, and kept his arms around her.

"Who's on their back now bitch?" She told Laurinitis in her microphone that Punk handed her, as the fans cheered her.

"Persephaine shut your mouth! Your little stunt just got you suspended!" Triple H roared at her.

"WHAT!" She yelled back at him as the fans booed Triple H for this.

"You heard me! You're suspended for a week! And I'm fining you 1000 dollars for this! I can't have you beating up on anyone! You're a member of the crew and talent, but you must remember your place because you're not a wrestler! You can't just put your hands on people because they say things that you don't like! Whether he may or may not have lied about you, isn't the point anymore! I have to suspend you, so take your suspension and go. Your ass better be thankful that I didn't fire you for this!" Triple H seethed at her, as she just stood in Punk's arms breathing heavily.

"Let me go Punk. If I'm gonna get suspended, I might as well get something out before I go." She told him with an eery calmness in her voice.

Punk let her go.

"You don't know what kind of hell I went through because of this man's lies! Lies that got out because he pumped them into Beth Phoenix's head! I almost lost Punk over this, he wouldn't even speak to me because of this until earlier yesterday! Luckily, he came around, realized this isn't right because why didn't Laurinitis say something before, and didn't let this ruin everything we have. When someone threatens to take away everything I know and love, I will destroy them for it. If you think this is over, you're wrong. This... is just the beginning." With that she slammed the microphone back in his chest, and stepped out of the ring.

Triple H, gave Punk a hard glare as he walked past him, and followed Persephaine out of the ring. Holding hands as the made their way up the ramp, Punk continued to send glares at the two men in the ring, as did Persephaine.

Once they got behind the curtain, they were met with a shocked Stephanie.

"Persephaine, when I said call Laurinitis out, I didn't mean that!" She exclaimed in shock.

"You know why I did it though." She sighed to her friend.

"I know, but you know he had to suspend you for it. But between you and me, I was secretly cheering you on, and I know Paul was as well." She smiled at her young friend and employee.

"Thanks Steph." Persephaine smirked at her.

"Go home, spend some time with your son. You can't be at Summer Slam now, but you can spend that time with your son." She said hopefully.

"You know what, it will be a welcomed relief!" Persephaine smiled.

"Actually Steph, could she be there as maybe an audience member?" Punk asked the McMahon daughter.

Stephanie smiled.

"Yes she can. There's no stipulation in place against that. I'll make the arrangements."

"It's settled then. Spend the rest of the week with your son, I'll meet you at Summer Slam. Unless you want me to fly in Thursday, and we'll fly out Saturday for the show on Sunday?" Punk asked her.

"Whatever you choose is fine with me. As long as I get to spend time with Josh, I'll be happy. Besides, I don't want Colt to feel like I've completely stolen his best friend." She said with a smile.

"Tell you what. I'll spend Thursday and Friday back in chi-town, and you and I can fly to LA on Saturday for the show. Sound good?" He compromised with her.

"Sounds great."

"Well, go ahead and get going. Paul and Laurinitis will have a segment in a few minutes, and I think we both know he's going to maintain you're lying in it." Stephanie said sadly.

"Let him. So far, he hasn't provided any proof. But I think he knows now that I'm not some scared little girl he can bully."

"If I hear of any of this so called, 'proof,' I'll call you asap." Stephanie promised her.

"Thanks. See you next Monday." She said as she wondered back to her and Punk's dressing room, with Punk holding her hand the entire time.


	7. Chapter 7

**See Chapter 1 for all disclaimers!**

**Author's Notes: Big thank you's go out to: dreamin'BIG, xLifeFullOfLaughterx, Kayla Smiley, xGoToSleepx, captainbartholomew, SpiceGirl and last but not least Stay Awake With Me. I know that things are definitely a little complicated, but never fear. A full re-cap is coming in this chapter, thanks to a talk she has with someone we haven't seen for a little while. So in case there was any confusion... everyone will be up to date at that point.**

**Also big thank you's to everyone who is favoriting the story, asking for author and story alerts, and even those people who are still favoriting the first story in this series. It blows my mind that people are still favoriting it by the way, but never the less, thank you all. It's truly amazing to know that the first story is still gathering attention.**

**A big, huge, super duper, I'm sorry is in order for not updating in so long. Life has become very crazy for me right now. But never fear, it may be a little while, but I will NEVER abandon this fic. I promise you that much. So if you stick with it, I will keep up with it. I promise.**

**Side note: If you didn't already know, or haven't already read it. I have a one-shot up entitled, "Criminal," and if you love steamy one-shots in first person POV, go check it out and kindly leave me a review!  
><strong>

**If you are one of those who are just lurking in the shadows, I encourage you to drop a line and leave a review. Even if it's to say hi, or to leave a short constructive review. I only ask that if you have a huge problem, want to pick it apart, and so on to please send those directly in a PM. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I think it's much classier to do that way. So other than that, thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter in the story!**

**P.S. Just so you all know, it took me four times to write this chapter! Four damn times! You talk about mad, every time I would get into a good writing rhythm, I would get started really good and suddenly my computer would either shut off or just update when my back was turned and restart. I'm still steaming about this!**

**On with the show!**

Chapter 7: Shaking Things Up A Bit...

The day had been absolutely tiring. Between the zoo, beach, going out to eat and the movies, Joshua fell asleep in the car on the way home. Persephaine and Alyssa were counting down the minutes until they could fall into their beds as well.

"Alright Persephaine, what's been going on? I obviously didn't want to ask about this in front of Josh, but now I want to know. I've been watching the show lately, and everything seemed to be going fine until last Monday. I even saw that YouTube video of what happened between you and Beth at that house show." Alyssa asked her friend, clearly worried about her.

"Not now. We'll talk at the house after I put Josh in bed. I'll pull out some wine too, we'll be talking for a little while if you want to really know everything." She told her tiredly.

"As tired as I am, I do want to know. You'll be leaving tomorrow morning, and I won't get this chance again for a little while." Alyssa paused before continuing on hesitantly. "Josh misses you, I think he was upset when you had to work for two weeks straight. Jake asked me to watch him for a night, so he and Bianca could have a date night, and I gladly accepted. I love my little nephew, but I think he really misses you." She said with a sad smile.

"I know. To be honest, Punk caught me crying a little over a week ago, after I got off the phone with him, because I missed him so much. He didn't say anything, he just gave me a few moments to myself because he understood. I wish I could set up something to bring him on the road with me for a few days so he can see and understand more of what I do now. But that's not exactly optional right now. I hardly ever know what my schedule looks like or when I can get home anymore. Believe it or not, I'm thankful for this suspension. At least I can see my baby boy." She said as she smiled into the rear view mirror, watching her son sleep in his booster seat.

"I bet!" Alyssa laughed lightly.

Soon they had pulled up to the house, tucked Josh into bed, and were making themselves comfy in the living room. Sharing a bottle of red wine between the both of them, Persephaine looked into her glass and suddenly found she was at a loss of words.

"Okay, seeing how you don't know where to start, tell me what this whole mess with Punk's ex girlfriend is about. How did it escalate into you being here right now?" Alyssa asked her friend, as she wrapped her blanket around her legs.

"Oh man, where to begin... Alright, Beth and I met under less than stellar circumstances. Needless to say, the first time I met her, she called me a slut in front of co-workers and friends backstage. You know how I feel about people who do that to me, especially without knowing me." Persephaine told her, as she paused to take a sip of her wine.

"Oh yeah, I remember alright! If Martha Zimmerman's broken nose was of any testimony to the fact, that is!" Alyssa laughed.

"Yeah well, needless to say my temper got the best of me, and we almost got into a bad fight right there. Funny thing was, as soon as Punk came into find out what was going on, she acted as if she had nothing to say. I was pissed, and left. Punk found out what she did, and while he was ultimately on my side, he did warn me that I had to keep my temper in check."

"Persephaine darlin', we all have warned you about your temper. You're quite scary when your mad. I'd swear by anything that you're gonna kill something, when I see you pissed off." Alyssa giggled at her friend, teasing her. All of which, made Persephaine smile.

"I know. But you have to admit, since I left Jake, I am a calmer and happier person generally." She said looking at Alyssa in the eyes. Almost as if she were questioning herself about this fact.

"You really are. You're miles away from the depressed and angry person that you once were. To be honest, I'd like to think that Punk has a lot to do with that." Alyssa said with a wink and a smirk to her roommate.

"I'd like to think he's a part of that reason too. But anyway, back to what I was saying. Well I originally thought that Beth did this because she was jealous, seeing how I was the new person in her ex boyfriend's life. That was the most logical answer to me at the time. Turns out I was completely wrong. And the worst part is, I don't know if Beth actually hates me because of a false story that was pumped into her head by a psycho, or if she knows it's fake and doesn't care anyway." She sighed, as she sipped her from her wine glass, once more.

"Okay, how did that happen anyway? You know with finding out this outlandish story from Beth. What in the world possessed that woman to say that stuff about you?" Alyssa asked her, with a quizzical look in Persephaine's direction.

"Well, that would be because I decide to get revenge on her for embarrassing me, and being a bitch to me. She had decided pull a joke at my expense, so I decided that if the bitch wanted to go down that avenue, I'd teach her a lesson about messing with me. I was sitting in the back with Zack, Kofi, and Cena, and the next thing I knew she threw a can of Summer's Eve at me and telling me that I smell and shit! I was pissed. The boys thought she was being childish, and decided to step in to make sure we didn't start fighting. Which we didn't, I just let her know that her payback was coming, don't worry about it. Anyway, during her match at the house show that night, I showed up at the entrance ramp and waited for her to finish up. Once she did, I let her know that I had her gift ready, and threw a nasty jock strap at her along with that same can of Summer's Eve she threw at me earlier."

Alyssa's jaw dropped.

"Persephaine, her embarrassing you in front of your friends is one thing, but you practically ripped that woman apart in public! You're not normally like this! What in the world got into you?" Alyssa asked her best friend of several years, in a shocked tone.

"Alyssa, you're not there... you don't understand the kind of hell this woman has put me through-"

"Oh no! I get it all right! But no matter what that woman did to you, nobody especially another woman, deserves that kind of treatment in public! That was a really low blow, and quite frankly, I'm surprised you're not ashamed of what you've done and that you're really defending it!" Alyssa huffed at her.

Persephaine just rolled her eyes, and took another sip of her wine.

"Please! Alyssa, you've done some dirty shit to get back at people who've pissed you off before, so who are you to pass judgment on me? Especially when you're not even around for the things this woman says about or to me! Don't go there with me... we'll be here all damn night if you want to play this game. I think I remember a certain latina woman you beat the hell out of, in a club full of people, for giving your boyfriend at the time her number and a wink." Persephaine laughed out loud.

Alyssa just glared at her from across the rim of her wine glass, as Persephaine continued to laugh harder.

"Any damn way! We're not here to discuss me, we're here to discuss you! I get why you did that to her, but in front of a live audience like that? No, I'm sorry... I just don't agree with that. No offense, but you kind of brought that upon yourself, with her telling the whole world what she told them. Even you have to see that."

"I do. But Alyssa, how was I to know she would honestly do that? I never even had any knowledge that this was even going around about me!" Persephaine exasperated.

Sitting in silence and taking everything in, Alyssa did understand her friend's position.

"So where do you go from here?"

"Now that, I'm still working on. But Stephanie and I do have a plan." Persephaine said as she got up, walked over to her purse and retrieved the slip of paper that Stephanie gave her. Once it was in her hand, she walked back over to the couch and handed it to Alyssa.

Once she read the name and number on the paper, an idea of what she might be planning clicked into place.

"Are you serious? Are you planning on doing what I think you're planning on doing?"

"Maybe..."

"Explain."

When Persephaine finished explaining the plan to her, Alyssa's eyes were the size of large saucers.

"And what about Punk? I have a hard time believing that he's going to stand by and agree to you doing this. That doesn't seem like anything he would do to be honest."

Persephaine's eyes dropped to the floor as she became silent.

"You didn't tell him! What in the hell are you thinking Persephaine? Do you realize what you're about to do? You're gonna lose him because you're lying to him!"

"Oh don't be so dramatic Alyssa!" Persephaine hissed, starting to get annoyed already.

"Dramatic? Oh please! I'm being realistic here! Something I think, that has slipped your mind! Do you really and truly believe that you doing this will not have a drastic consequence in the end? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Al, watch it." She warned.

"Well someone needs to have the balls to step up to you and let you know that this is getting out of control! And you sure as shit aren't letting Punk do it, so I'm the next best thing you've got!"

"I need you to stop acting like you're my boss or my mother, and be my fucking friend Alyssa! I'm about to be thrown into isolation because of this bullshit, and I'm gonna need you and Josh more than ever! You don't think I feel bad that I can't talk to Phil about this? You're wrong, because it's fucking killing me and I'm scared! That's right, I said it, I'm scared. If anything, John Laurinitis could very well end up destroying Punk and me and it's killing me. I'm doing this to protect him, myself and to help Stephanie and her family for all that they have done for me! I'm not doing this to save the WWE for Christ sake! I'm doing this because in my heart of hearts, I have nothing but the best intentions while this shit bag of a human being Johnny Ace, is determined to tear everything good that's starting to happen in that place down! While plans to push Zack Ryder are underway, Laurinitis already has the creative office working on an angle with him, Kane, Cena and Eve later on in the year that's gonna throw him back into obscurity! He's going to do the same thing with Dolph Ziggler later in the year too! The McMahon family knows that change is fast approaching, and that there is nothing to do but embrace it. But Johnny Ace has so many bugs in the board of directors ears and the creative team's ears, that everything that was going forward is about to stall out and very badly. Someone has to step up to the plate, and not be afraid of the cost, because in the end all that's going to matter is that someone had enough balls to step up and fight against what he's trying to do to all of us in the company. Most of all, he's threatening my relationship, my career and Phil's career. When you threaten the things and people I love most, I won't stop until I tear you apart. He's about to become public proof of this, so help me God. This is why I'm doing what has to be done. If I have to pay the ultimate price for that, then... as much as it will hurt it's a risk I must take."

Alyssa noticed a few tears that leaked down Persephaine's face, and it stopped her anger at her in it's tracks.

"Seph, you don't have to do this alone."

"Goddamn it! You still don't get it do you? Yes I do!" She snapped as she stood up, and walked towards the hallway. "I'm going to the bathroom to calm down, and clean up. I'll be back."

When Alyssa heard the door to the bathroom shut, she tip toed to Persephaine's Blackberry. Scrolling through the contact list, she finally reached the number that she was looking for.

"I'm sorry Seph, but this is me being your friend. I can't let you ruin your own relationship over this." She said to herself, as she pulled her own cell phone out of her pocket and typed the number into her phone. Once she was done, she exited out of the application, put Persephaine's phone back, and walked to the hall.

"Persephaine I have a phone call, I'll be outside." Alyssa told her.

"Alright, I'm just gonna clean up the living room and lay down anyway. I have a flight to L.A in the morning, and we can finish talking about this before I go." Came Persephaine's muffled reply, through the bathroom door.

"Okay. Good night Persephaine." With that, she slipped outside the door, walked down the block to the park, sat down and proceeded to call the number she just stole from her best friend's phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sorry to call so late. It's Alyssa. Can we talk for a few minutes? There's something going on that I believe you should know about..."

* * *

><p>When Persephaine's plane landed in L.A the next day, she was relieved. All she wanted to do was see Phil, and cuddle next to him for the next several hours. She missed him dearly, and her talk with Alyssa had been weighing on her mind. Summer Slam was tomorrow night and all she could think about, was what was about to happen.<p>

After reaching the hotel, Persephaine walked up to the front desk clerk to retrieve her key to her and Phil's suite.

"Can I help you ma'am?" The blonde woman smiled at her kindly.

"Yes ma'am, my name is Persephaine Sin-Claire, I'm here to pick up the key to the suite I'm sharing with Mr. Philip Brooks."

The lady started typing away on the hotel computer, to see if she could confirm this and after a few minutes a look of realization passed across her face.

"I'm sorry Miss Sin-Claire, there seems to be a booking mistake. It says here on my computer that you and Mr. Brooks are booked into separate rooms... I can't give you a room key to his room without his expressed permission. If you give me a second, I call his room and see if I can get him to come down here." She said trying to defuse the awkward situation.

Persephaine's eyes narrowed. He just told her yesterday while she was at the beach that everything had all been arranged.

"I'm sure there's a mistake, so please go ahead and call him."

The woman picked up the desk phone, and called his room.

"Hello Mr. Brooks, this is Shelia at the front desk. I'm standing here with Miss Persephaine Sin-Claire, and she tells me that you guys are sharing a suite, I just wanted to see if you could come down here and confirm this?" She asked him politely.

After a couple of minutes of listening to him on the phone, her mouth formed an o shape, and she looked at Persephaine with a mixture of sadness and understanding.

"No problem Mr. Brooks, I apologize and I will let her know. Thank you." She said as she hung up.

"So is he coming?" Persephaine asked, curious as to what the hell was going on.

"Actually no he's not. He said the booking was correct. But he did tell me to let you know to go ahead and get settled into your room. He'll be by to speak with you in thirty minutes. If you could please sign this, and I'll need your credit card to hold on file."

Shocked, Persephaine obliged the woman, and took her room key to her suite.

"Your room is on the top floor and two doors down from Mr. Brooks' suite. For what it's worth, I'm sorry Miss."

"No it's fine, you're just doing your job. Thank you." Persephaine told the lady professionally, as she walked to the elevator doors and stepped inside.

Persephaine was confused and very hurt by what just happened at the front desk.

She couldn't figure out what was wrong with him, but clearly he was mad at her about something.

Stepping off the elevator, she walked down to her room and slid the key into the lock. Once inside, she set her bags down and decided to call him.

"Hello?"

"I'm in my room and settled if you would like to come talk to me, and fill me in on what's going on." She said into her phone.

"Alright, I'll be there in five minutes. Kofi is in here and watching the game."

"See you then. I love you."

She didn't even get a response back because he chose that moment to hang up.

"Wow... that was fucking harsh." She whispered angrily herself.

Soon a knock sounded on her door, and she walked over and opened it.

The second she saw the look on his face, she knew something was seriously wrong. More wrong than she originally thought.

"Come in," she told him as she stepped aside to let him through.

"So would you mind explaining to me what the hell is going on?" She asked, no longer hiding the fact that she was upset.

"I will, the second that you do it first." He answered her calmly.

"The fuck is that suppose to mean Phil?"

"You know exactly what that means. Is there anything you want to tell me Persephaine? Because if so, right now is the last chance you're gonna get to tell me. I'm not playing these games with you, and I won't be lied to." He told her seriously as he sat on the edge of her bed and looked at her.

Racking her brain, she couldn't figure out what he meant by all of this.

"Phil, I seriously have no idea what the hell you're talking about. Why don't you tell me what I'm supposedly lying to you about?"

"I received quite the interesting phone call last night. You really didn't think that Alyssa was going to let you go through with that stupid and very foolish plan without telling me did you? I understand that your other friend Stephanie wouldn't tell me, and for damn good reason. I can sort of understand why you hid it from me, but you should have known that if I found out from someone else I was going to be extremely pissed off." He told her calmly, but the look in his eyes was anything but calm.

At that moment, Persephaine knew she was in deep shit.

"I'm gonna fucking kill her. No wonder she looked all awkward and nervous this morning!"

"Oh no you don't. She was being your friend and doing the right thing. Something that obviously slipped your mind. So when exactly did you plan to tell me about this plan you and Stephanie hatched up? Because right now, I'm not only livid about the plan, I'm more pissed off that you were planning on hiding this shit from me until it was too late to talk you out of it." He said as he squared his shoulder, prepared for an impending fight between them.

She sighed as she pulled out the chair from the desk in the room, and sat down.

"I wasn't going to tell you until I was already in training. If you had known about it, you would have tried to stop me." She told him honestly, looking down at the floor and feeling bad.

"You're damn right I would have! Persephaine what the fuck were you thinking? How could you do this? You fucking hid this from me, and you just thought I was going to be okay with that? Are you out of your goddamned mind?" He said standing up, letting his anger at her shine through.

"For your fucking information, I'm doing this to protect you okay? The less you know, the less you could be held responsible for if this back fires in my face Phil!" She said angrily, standing up as well.

"You don't get it do you? You don't get to make all the decisions by yourself! Last time I checked, you and I are together. That means you and I are to make the decisions together! How the fuck would you like it if I hid a major decision from you, and told you about it when it was too late?" He asked her, with a raised voice.

"How the fuck would you like it if I just stood by and let someone railroad your entire career just to get at me?" She snapped back at him.

"Don't! You're not gonna use him and his bullshit to get out of this one-"

"Phil that's exactly what this is about! Look at us! We're fighting because of him-"

"No! We're fighting because you very obviously don't trust me! We're fighting because of your lack of confidence in me and my ability to keep you on the right path!"

"Have you ever thought that maybe I need to get off the path _you_ think is the right one for me, to get on the path that's truly right to help all of us, most importantly _you and I_? I can't believe you! For someone who says he's pissed about me not trusting him, you sure as shit don't trust me either!"

"That's fucking rich coming from you! So because you're not getting your way, you're gonna turn this around on me! Fuck that! I'm here because I love you, and I'm hurt that you decided that I'm not good enough for you to be honest to!"

"I'm hurt because you promised me that you would trust me no matter what, and that you wouldn't let him tear us apart! But look at us now! We're about one step away from a blowing up and not being able to come back from it!" She shouted at him as tears leaked from her eyes.

He stopped, and looked at her for a moment. While he was still angry at her for hiding this from him, he realized that she did have a small point with that last statement, and it was plain to see they didn't want to lose each other because of this shit.

"I do trust you. I swear on my life I trust you Persephaine. Hey look at me," he said as he stood in front of her and tilted her chin up to look at him.

"I love you. There's nothing in the world that's going to change that but you, and even then, I still doubt that you could even do that. I'm just upset and hurt that you would hide something this important from me. That you would call the shots, and not give me a chance to share in this with you. You didn't even give me a chance to tell you how I feel about this. So please stop crying. Yes, I'm angry and hurt, but this is something that we need to talk about, and get on the same page with. I'm sorry I shouted at you." He said as he hugged her to his chest.

"I'm sorry too. You're right, I should have talked to you about this, but I was scared. I still am. This was a decision I made without you to protect you from the backfire, and because I didn't want you to get upset by what I have to do. The one thing you don't understand is you can't protect me this time, I have to do that myself. There's no way out of this, it has to be done." She sobbed hopelessly into his chest.

It finally dawned upon him, that for the first time since this started happening, she was finally letting down her barriers and letting all of her emotions out. No more brave face, just the reality that things were going to hell in a hand basket and fast. She felt powerless to stop it, and it finally caught up with her. Standing there rubbing the back of her head, he kissed the top of her head and felt some of his anger leaving his body.

"Do you think I like this? I hate lying to people, it's not what I do, and instead I find myself on this path of doing everything I said I never would just meet a bigger a goal at the end of the road. I feel like I'm selling out, and I hate it." She told him between hiccups, as he kept a tight hold on her.

"Yeah, this place has a way of making you feel like that, I assure you." He told her, as he continued to comfort her.

"I hate the fact that we're having to lie to people about us being on the verge of splitting up. I hate the fact that Laurinitis is a few steps ahead of us, and is about a step or two away from ruining me over his personal dislike for me. I hate the fact that since we've gotten together and decided to come back, there's been nothing but unnecessary bullshit and drama." She whispered to him as she separated herself from him, and walked to the bathroom to clean up.

He followed behind her, and stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Baby, is this too much for you? Would you rather just move on from this? If so, then let me know. I told you before we decided to come back that we didn't have to do this. I've done everything there was to do here and it truly didn't matter to me if I stayed gone or if I came back..."

"Don't you dare even think of leaving because of me Philip Jack Brooks, or so help me God..." She snapped at him in all seriousness as she looked at him through the reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"I just want you to be happy. I don't care either way. Yeah, I love what I do, but I do have new goals outside of wrestling beautiful." He assured her.

"If you quit, you wouldn't know what to do with yourself. It's in your DNA, this is your world. I just feel like I foolishly thought I could become a part of it." She told him sadly.

For the first time since they decided to have this conversation, Punk started laughing at her.

"Persephaine you are a part of it. You are envied among the fans for pulling off something that they only dream about... breaking into this business. Okay sure, you're not a wrestler or diva or whatever, but you managed to break into this business by being smart. You used your brains to elevate yourself. The fans love you, so yes, you are apart of this business."

"Then why does it feel like I was just fooling myself, thinking that I could break the mold?" She whispered as she walked over to him, and looked him in the eyes.

It was at this moment that he surprised her, and stole her heart all over again.

With a smirk on his face, he told her, "Because beautiful, you don't even realize that you have yet. You don't realize how much potential you have, how great you are, nor do you realize that you're going through this because you shook things up and scared people like Laurinitis that bad. You're not foolish, you just haven't come into your own yet. But don't worry, I have faith in you. In due time, you will and you'll blow everyone away when you do."

Astounded, she just blushed and looked down to the floor. Suddenly uncomfortable that she forgot how well he could get to her.

"So why don't we order some room service, and you and I get straight on this larger than life plan you and Stephanie seemed to have worked out?" He said with a smirk as he turned away from her and walked back into her room.

"That depends, are you going to keep sharing a room with Kofi?" She asked him with a smile.

"If you don't tell me then yes, so get your ass over here and fill me in. The sooner you spill the dirt, the faster I'll go get my shit and switch rooms." He told her with his patented smart-ass smirk.

She laughed and handed him a menu.

"Order the grub. I'm starving, and can't talk on an empty stomach. I'm gonna go finish cleaning myself up while you're doing that."

"Oh you fucked up... I'm gonna order so much shit it's unreal..." He mumbled as his smile continued growing to unnatural proportions on his face.

* * *

><p>Triple H had to admit, these two guys could put on a hell of a show. They kept the crowd going and on the edge of their seats during the entire match. It was obvious that the two men were tired and ready to end their match. So when Punk had Cena in the final pin position, he failed to notice Cena had his foot under the ropes. As his hand came down for the third and final time, the crowd went nuts that CM Punk won against John Cena for the WWE Championship once again. Every body was cheering, including Persephaine, although she was dreading what was about to happen next.<p>

Speaking of what was about to happen next, Kevin Nash started making his way through the crowd. Once he made it to the barrier, he hoped over it like it was nothing, made his way into the ring and proceeded to Power Bomb the hell out of CM Punk. Persephaine didn't even realize that she had let out a scream. The Power Bomb from Nash to Punk looked absolutely brutal. Punk had taken the brunt of the force from it to the back of his head, neck and even shoulders. After Nash looked at his carnage, he left the ring and wondered out among the crowd. Triple H, who had witnessed the entire incident, stood on the ramp with his features schooled in displaying the appropriate amount of shock. Persephaine jumped over the barricade, and rushed towards Punk who was lying in the ring and not moving. She threw up the famous, "X," symbol with her arms as the paramedics came rushing to his aid. Every television employee had to know this universal symbol just in case they needed to call for help on live television. Her eyes moved to Paul's as he observed her, tears streaming down her face, she couldn't help the anger she felt over this. While it was planned, Punk was possibly injured over a botched move, because Laurinitis thought that Nash coming back would be a good business call. Triple H nodded his head towards her, and stormed back into the backstage area.

Now that Paul realized how bad the situation was starting to look, even he had to admit having his real-life best friend being brought back because of John Laurinitis, may have not been the best move. Kevin Nash knew how to perform his move effectively, and rarely botched it unless it was on purpose.

It was time he had a talk with his wife, and see just what the hell was really going on that he didn't know about, before his best friend accidentally took out his top star in the company.


End file.
